


The Way You Look at Me

by Mochimochi06



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lost Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochimochi06/pseuds/Mochimochi06
Summary: Park Jisung, a high school student with a low family background, is in a relationship with Zhong Chenle, heir of a big company whose branches are known worldwide. Their relationship is pretty perfect but Chenle's parents are against Jisung, not wanting their son to date a guy with a low background.One day, Chenle got into a car accident, causing to lose all of his memories, including his one and only Jisung.Even if the brain forgets, will the heart remembers everything?





	1. Chapter 1

Monday morning.

The weather is really perfect on that day.

The sun is shining so bright.

Gentle winds breezing all over the place.

The weather is perfect indeed. Perfect for biking.

That was Jisung thought while riding his bike early in the morning.

He slowly pedals to enjoy the morning breeze.

" _Aah! Its so nice today!_ " he thought to himself.

He looked at his wristwatch. It is 7:40AM.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late!"

He speeds up to reach his destination. To his boyfriend's house.

He stopped at the front of a big gate of a mansion. It belongs to his cute little boyfriend, Zhong Chenle.

Chenle's family owns a big company that has branches all over the world.

Imagine how powerful his family can be. So powerful, that you'll be very afraid to mess up with them.

Unlike Jisung's family, who lives at a small cabin near the mountains. They live a simple, decent life.

Jisung's father is a sheperd, while his mother is a dressmaker. Even though sometimes, they face financial troubles, the important thing is they are happy on how things go smoothly for them.

Jisung presses the bell on his bike, signalling his arrival on the main gate.

An old lady peeks at the other side of the gate, sitting on a electronic wheelchair.

She smiles fondly at Jisung.

"Hello Jisung... Are you here to fetch my grandson?"

"Good Morning Grandma Zhong! How are you today? And yes, I'm picking up Chenle. We're gonna be late though.." while looking at his wristwatch.

Grandma Zhong smiles.

"Don't worry, Lele is coming up shortly.."

" **JISUNGGIEEEEE**!"

A small voice with high pitch echoed inside the mansion grounds.

Jisung smiles when he heard his boyfriend's voice.

Chenle appears at the gate.

He kissed her grandma and bid goodbye.

"We're going now, granny! See you later!" he waves before exiting the gate.

"You're sure you don't wanna ride your limo to school?" his grandmother asked.

"I'm sure, granny! Jisungie brought his bike today!" he replied cheerfully.

"Okay... Just take care, you two..."

"Okay!" Chenle replied before running to his boyfriend.

Jisung also bid goodbye to the old lady.

"Bye, grandma! And don't worry, I'll take care of Lele really well..."

"I know..." Grandma Zhong mouthed to the boy, smiling, before strolling away from the gate.  
  


" **MY JISUNGIEEEEE**!" Chenle yelled while running to his boyfriend.

After he reached Jisung, he immediately wraps his arms around the taller boy's neck and nuzzles his head on his neck.

Jisung also wraps his arms around Chenle's petite waist before kissing his forehead.

"I missed you...." the smaller boy mumbles on his neck.

"You missed me already? We just saw each other last week..." Jisung chuckles.

Chenle removes his head from the taller boy's neck and looked up to his face.

"Why? Didnt you miss me?" he pouts.

Jisung smiles and pecked his lips.

"Aigoo... You're such a baby... Of course, I missed you very much!"

"Of course, I'm your baby.." Chenle smiles again and pinched his boyfriend's cheeks.

"Shall we go? We're gonna be late..." Jisung asked.

"Okay.." Chenle sits at the backseat of the bike, wrapping his arms on Jisung's waist.

The taller boy prepares to pedal again.

"Hold on tight, Lele!"

"Okay!"

Jisung begins to pedal really fast, making the bike swoon really fast over the flower fields.

Chenle enjoys the ride really well. He's not scared because he trusts Jisung more than anyone else.  
  


Back at the mansion, two figures are watching them intently while they are zooming away.

"Urgh.. He's with that beggar again!" Mrs. Zhong said annoyingly.

"Don't worry honey... It's just a puppy love.. They'll break up soon.." Mr. Zhong replied.

"I don't think so, honey... I can see that they really like each other.. I did my best to break them, but nothing happens..."

Unfortunately, Chenle's parents are against at their relationship. They don't want their son dating a boy with a poor family background.

Mrs. Zhong tried to bribe Jisung with money but the boy declined. Jisung insisted that he loves Chenle, not his money.

Of course, Mr. and Mrs. Zhong didnt believed it, assuming that Jisung is after the money.

"What should we do now, honey?" Mrs. Zhong asked frustatedly.  
  
  
  
  


Both boys arrived at the school just on time. They are now at their senior year, so they need to step up their game by studying really hard.

After Jisung puts his bicycle on the rail, he and Chenle walked together towards the school halls.

Luckily, they both have the same classes so they're always together throughout the day.

While walking through the hallway, Chenle slowly holds Jisung's hand and intertwined their fingers.

Jisung looked at the smaller boy and smiles.

"You're extra clingy today, Lele..."

"I'm always clingy, Jisungie.." Chenle winks.

Most of the students know their relationship. It became a hot topic all over the school. Others are very happy for them, some are not, thinking that Jisung only wants the money and fame.

But both boys just ignored all the gossips.

For them, the most important thing is that they love each other truly.  
  


At lunch, Jisung and Chenle are seated at the table, enjoying their food. Roasted chicken and vegetable salad are the menu today.

Free lunch is served at their school. It is included in their tuition fee.

Jisung, being a athletic scholarship member, really enjoyed this kind of perks.

"Jisungieee...." Chenle said after eating.

Jisung drinks his apple juice before answering.

"Hmmm?"

"Let's try the newly opened cafe downtown! I heard the food was good! My treat!"

Jisung smiles.

"Okay! But its my turn to pay this time.."

"No... I'll treat you later.." Chenle insisted.

"But Lele, you always pay for our mini dates.. Let me-"

Chenle cuts off his sentence by leaning close and pecking his lips.

"No 'buts' Jisungie.. Just save the money.."

Jisung couldn't protest anymore.  
  


"Stop being lovey-dovey at each other!"

A loud voice can be heard.

It was no other than Chenle's bestfriend, Lee Donghyuck. But everyone calls him 'Haechan.'

Haechan sits beside Chenle.

"Did you guys finished your food already? I haven't eaten my lunch yet... Cheerleading practice is very tiring..."

"Sorry Haechanie..." Chenle replied.

Haechan looks at Jisung.

"Hey Park! You're soccer game is on Friday right?"

Jisung nods.

"We'll be cheering for you, then!"

"Oh? That's great!" Jisung smiled.

"So Chenle.. will you watch his game on Friday?"

Chenle snorts.

"Of course.. I will be there! I already prepared posters for my Jisungie.."

Jisung pinched his cheeks.

"Thank you, Lele... Your presence is more than enough..."

Chenle smiles.

"Gross!" Haechan snorted. "By the way, any plans after class?"

"Oh.. Lele and I will have a date on the newly opened cafe downtown.."

"Would you like to come, Haechanie?" Chenle asked.

"And be a thirdwheel on your date? No way! I have better plans.."

Haechan stood up.

"See you on Friday, losers..." and starts to walk away.  
  
  


After class, Chenle and Jisung immediately went to the newly opened cafe. The exterior design of it so cute.

Pictures of cute dogs and cats are painted at the walls.

It was their ideal date location.

Before entering the cafe, Chenle suddenly stopped.

"Jisungie? Can you wait for me here? I'll just buy a new notebook at the shop, on the other street..."

"Sure. Take your time."

Chenle suddenly tiptoed and kissed his boyfriend. Jisung kissed back sweetly.

After they pulled away, Chenle looks straight at Jisung's eyes.

"I love you, Park Jisung..."

Jisung laughs.

"Why so cheesy, Lele?"

Chenle crosses the road and entered a shop to buy a new notebook.

While being busy, Jisung took the chance to run towards a flower shop to buy a pink rose.

After he bought it, he immediately went back at the front of the cafe to wait for his boyfriend.

He saw Chenle leaving the shop.

Chenle waves and smiles at him at the other side of the street, while waiting for the cars to stop.

After the red light blinks, people starts to cross the road, so is Chenle.

What they didnt know is that there's a speeding truck who loses its breaks, moving really fast towards them.

As Chenle crosses, he drops his notebook. He bent down to pick it up, not noticing the speeding truck towards him.

Jisung saw it, drops the rose and starts to run towards his boyfriend.

He shouted:

" **CHENLE! RUUUUUN!** "

But it was too late.

When Chenle looked up, the truck crashes into him, sending him flying away.

For Chenle, it seems that the time has stopped for a moment.

Chenle landed at the ground really hard, causing to bump his head badly.

Dark-colored blood starts to spill from his body.

Jisung ran to his almost lifeless body, crying.

"Lele! Lele! Can you hear me? Lele!"

Chenle flutters his eyes, feeling the pain all over his body.

He manages to look at Jisung's face.

" _Ji-Jisungie_..." he said softly before losing consciousness.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chenle's almost lifeless body is on the stretcher.

Doctors and nurses zooming pushing it across the white-colored hallways of the hospital.

Rushing through the door of the emergency room.

Jisung is also helping the doctors pushing the stretcher. Pushing it as hard as he can. Looking out to his boyfriend.

He held his boyfriend's hand momentarily.

"Lele?? Lele! Please stay with me! You're gonna be okay, i promise.."

They reached the emergency room and quickly asisted Chenle's body inside.

Before Jisung could enter, one of the nurses stopped him.

"Sir, you're not allowed to go inside... Please wait in here..." the nurse said.

Jisung stood outside the door. Before the door closes, he asked the nurse.

"Is he gonna be alright?"

The nurse smiled and assured to him.

"Don't worry. He's gonna be fine. We'll do our very best to save him..."

And then the door closes.

Jisung slumped on the floor, hugging his knees.

He whispers small prayers, praying that his boyfriend would be okay.  
  
  
  


An hour has passed and Chenle's family arrived at the hospital.

The nurses informed them on what happened before going outside the emergency room.

Jisung stood up when he heard some noises coming towards him.

He sees Mrs. Zhong rushing to him.

"Mrs. Zhong, Chenle is-"

Before he could continue, a strong slap hits his face.

He was shocked.

Mrs. Zhong slaps his face.

"It's all your fault! If you had stayed away from my son, this would not happen!"

Mr. Zhong quickly grabs his wife out of the scene.

"Stop it! You're causing a scene in here.."

"I dont care! It's that beggars fault!"

She pointed at Jisung.

"It's all your fault! Get out of here!" she sobbed.

Jisung could feel a sharp sting on his left cheek.

Mr. Zhong looks to him sadly.

"I'm sorry Jisung. But can you please leave?"

Jisung looked up.

"Okay, Mr. Zhong."

He walked away with his both shoulders slumped down.  
  
  
  


When he turned towards the corridor, he saw Grandma Zhong sitting on one of the benches.

The old lady saw him and signals him to sit beside her.

Jisung walks slowly towards the old lady. Just when he stood up in front of Grandma Zhong, tears starts to form on his eyes.

He couldnt take it anymore.

He breaks down in front of the old lady.

Grandma Zhong quickly stood up and pulled Jisung into a tight hug.

"It's all my fault... I could have save him..."

"Ssshhh..." Grandma Zhong pats his back to comfort him.

"It's not your fault... And please, stop crying.. Lele would be really sad if he saw you crying.."

Jisung stopped crying and sniffles occasionally.

The old lady pulled out her handkerchief and wipes away the the boy's tears.

Grandma Zhong pinches his cheek playfully.

"It's not your fault, Jisung... Let's just pray for the best..."

Jisung smiles.

"Thank you, Grandma..."

And he hugs the old lady once again.  
  
  
  


Hours had passed and they are all waiting.

Waiting for reports on Chenle's condition.

The door of emergency room suddenly opened.

Doctors and nurses coming out from it.

Mrs. Zhong quickly stood up and ran towards one of the doctors.

"How's my son?"

"The operation is succesful, Ma'am. His head received a severe damage, but as I said, the operation is succesful."

Mrs. Zhong breathed deeply.

"When can we see him?"

"We already transferred him into a regular room.. The nurses will assist you towards his room.."

And then the doctor left.  
  
  
  


One of the nurses approached Chenle's family, assisting them to the boy's ward.

They quickly went to the room and saw their son, laying on the bed, sleeping peacefully.

"Thank goodness..." Mrs. Zhong sighed.

Mr. Zhong's phone rings at the moment. He answered it right away.

After hanging up, he immediately talked to his wife.

"We need to go at the company, honey. There's important matters at hand."

"But what about our son?"

"I'll send Kun here, to watch Chenle.. Is it okay to you?"

Kun is their personal secretary.

"Okay. Let's go..."

And they left the room.

Before leaving the hospital, Mr and Mrs Zhong stumbled upon Grandma Zhong with Jisung at the hallways.

"What are you still doing here? Moooom! It's his fault! That's why our Lele is at that situation!" Mrs. Zhong said angrily.

"Nonsense! It's not the child's fault!" Grandma Zhong replied.

Mrs. Zhong was about to reply when her husband cuts her off.

"We need to hurry!"

Mr. Zhong looks at the old lady.

"Mom? Can you look for Chenle a little bit? We have some errands to do. My secretary, Kun, will arrive shortly."

"Of course..." the old lady replied.

The couple took their leave and zooms out.  
  
  
  


Jisung and Grandma Zhong enters the room. They both looked at the sleeping boy on the bed.

Jisung looks sadly at Chenle. Grandma Zhong pats his back.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine..."  
  
  
  


Chenle is still unconscious. Day after day, Jisung visits his boyfriend, making sure that he'll be there by his side when he wakes up.

At the third day, while Jisung is answering his homework beside Chenle's bed, the sleeping boy suddenly moved his hand gently. Jisung saw it and he also notices Chenle's eyes gently opening.

He quickly called the doctors to inform them.

At the same time, Chenle's parents also arrived in time.

Chenle regains his consciousness slowly.

He gets up from the bed and looked around.

His parents are watching him with anticipation.

"Mom? Dad?" Chenle asked.

"Sweety!" Mrs. Zhong immediately engulfes her son in a hug.

After they broke apart, Chenle looks to his grandmother.

"Grandma..."

Grandma Zhong smiles and also hugged the boy.

Then after, Chenle notices Jisung at the corner of the room, crying.

Crying, because he's thankful that his boyfriend is alive.

Jisung couldnt take it anymore.

He immediately run towards the boy and hugged him tightly.

But Chenle's face is confused right now.

After the hug, Jisung caresses his cheeks.

"I'm so glad you're okay..."

Chenle tilted his head and looks at him carefully.

"Who are you?"

Jisung felt that the world has crashed over him.

"You're kidding, right Lele? I'm Jisung, your boyfriend..."

Chenle felt more confused.

"I have a boyfriend? I don't even know you..."

Jisung wants to cry on the spot.

Why does his boyfriend not recognizing him?

"It's me, Lele..."

"Seriously.. I don't even know you..."

He felt his heart shattered into million pieces.

On the other hand, Mrs. Zhong took it as an opportunity to finally break them apart.

"Jisung? Can you leave now? Clearly, my son doesnt remember you.. I mean it's for the good..." Mrs. Zhong smiles.

"But Mrs. Zhong-"

"Please leave, son..." Mr. Zhong pleaded.

Jisung had no choice. He left the room with a heavy burden. Grandma Zhong watches him with pity.  
  
  


Jisung decided not to visit Chenle at the hospital for the mean time.

He's always crying at his room.

He couldnt believe that his boyfriend does not remember him.

His mother consoled him everyday, saying that Chenle might remembered him.

He took his mother's advice and left to go see his boyfriend.

He stopped by at a shop to buy some flowers and chocolates for Chenle.

When he reached Chenle's room, he starts to knock.

No answer.

So he decided to open the door, revealing a very tidy room.

No sign of Chenle inside.

A nurse who was passing by approached him.

"What are you looking for, Sir?"

"Uhmm.. Can I ask where's the patient of this room?"

"Oh? Mr. Zhong Chenle.. He was released this morning..."

"Oh thank goodness though. I'll just visit him on his house."

Jisung was about to leave when the nurse said something.

"Oh.. I heard that they are moving to USA today.. For Chenle's speedy recovery, I guess.."

Jisung couldnt believe what he heard.

He quickly starts to run towards the exit.

He runs as fast as he can, catching a taxi on the way.

"Taxi! Can you bring me to this address?"  
  
  
  


He immediately arrives at the front of Chenle's mansion.

He pays the driver and left the car.

"Lele! Zhong Chenle!" he shouts at the gate.

But there was no answer.

He noticed that the gate has chains all over it, with plenty of padlocks.

"This isnt happening..." he mutters to himself.

A man approached him.

"Hey kid... Who are you looking for?"

"Zhong Chenle... sir..."

"Oh, the Zhongs? They already migrated to USA, they said its for the recovery of their son.. I believe they already left..."

Jisung collapsed on the floor.

His face was pale.

He was too late.

His boyfriend is already gone.

Gone to another far away country.

I guess fate isnt on their side this time.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst :((( Promise it would be better soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A year has passed and many interesting things happened to Jisung's life.

 

He graduated from high school with plenty of awards. His parents are so proud of him.

 

Even though he achieved this goal, he felt that there's a missing piece on his life.

 

He knew it was Chenle.

 

After all this time, it was always Chenle.

 

He remembered that they promised to each other that they would both graduate with flying colors.

 

He's happy but sad at the same time.

 

It was a mixed emotions for Jisung.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was the last week of the summer vacation.

 

Jisung was laying on his bed, plenty of thoughts filling his head.

 

He's still thinking about Chenle.

 

Everyday of the whole summer, Jisung would stopped by at Chenle's old house.

 

Still hoping that his boyfriend would come back.

 

That he would remember him.

 

His parents are worried about him. He would always zoned out when they're talking to him.

 

They knew that their son is still hurting deep inside, but kept on hiding it.

 

 

 

 

For college plans, Jisung is very uncertain. He applied at a prestigious university at Seoul.

 

Chante et danse University.

 

The most prestigious university at Korea which majors singing and dancing.

 

Many famous singers and dancers at Korea are alumni of the said university.

 

Jisung wanted to be a famous dancer someday.

 

But he thought his dream would not come true.

 

Because the tuition fee of the university is very expensive.

 

Getting a student loan is not enough.

 

That's why most of the students of the said university is rich and powerful.

 

So he thinks that he wouldnt get the chance to study there.

 

Where would he get the money for college, if by any chance, would he pass the entrance examinations?

 

He took the examinations online with a help of his friend, Na Jaemin.

 

Jaemin is his bestfriend who now lives in Seoul.

 

He went to Jaemin's house at Seoul and used his laptop to take the exam, because internet at the countryside is really slow for him.

 

 

 

 

 

He's still deep on his thoughts when his mother knocked twice on his bedroom door.

 

"Can I come in?"

 

"Of course, Mom.."

 

Mrs. Park entered his son's bedroom and saw Jisung lying down on the bed, eyes fixated on the ceiling.

 

She seated at the edge of the bed and looks at her son.

 

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked.

 

Jisung jolted up and sat beside his mother.

 

"Still thinking about Chenle?"

 

Jisung looked up and nods quietly.

 

"Aigoo... My poor little baby..." Mrs. Park hugs his son tightly.

 

He hugged back and hides his face on his mother's shoulder.

 

"Let me tell you this again son.. It's not your fault on what happened to Chenle.. I also believed Chenle doesnt blame you.."

 

Jisung lifted his head up.

 

"I just want to know how's he doing... Did he recovered really well? Does he remember me?"

 

"Jisung... They always say that if two person are really meant for each other... You'll both meet again.. Even though there's plenty of hardships you'll both faced, true love will always succeed..." Mrs. Park smiled.

 

Jisung smiled back to his mother.

 

"Thank you, Mom..."

 

"Anything for you, my dear.."

 

 

Thud! Thud!

 

A knock can be heard coming from their front door.

 

"Is your dad home? I mean it's too early.." Mrs. Park asked.

 

"Let me get the door, Mom..."

 

Jisung jolted up from the bed and rushed to the front door.

 

He opened the door, revealing a tall man standing in front.

 

"Is this where Mr. Park Jisung leaves?" the man asked.

 

"Hello Sir.. I'm Park Jisung..." Jisung replied politely.

 

"Oh? Hello Mr. Jisung.. Sorry for not recognizing you.. I'm a mailman from Seoul.. I've travelled really far just to give this letter to you..."

 

The mailman hands a golden envelope to Jisung.

 

"Sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. Mailman.. You've travelled really far just to give this.."

 

"Nah. Don't be sorry, Mr. Park.. It's my job after all..." the mailman smiled.

 

"Can you please sign on this?"

 

Jisung signed a document from the mailman.

 

"Thank you, Mr. Park. I'll be leaving now.. Have a great day!"

 

"Thank you, Mr. Mailman. Safe travels!"

 

Jisung closed the door and went to the living room to read the letter.

 

"What is it?" his mom asked while folding clothes on the chair.

 

"No idea..." Jisung replied while opening the letter.

 

His eyes widened with shock.

 

It was from Chante et danse University.

 

Jisung read it aloud.

 

Dear Mr. Park

        

                        We are happy to inform you that you passed the entrance examination to our university. We are pleased to welcome you to study here at Chante et danse. We are very eager to mold you into a best dancer in Korea. It also attatched in this letter the requirements you need to pass and fees that you need to pay.

 

                                               Yours truly,

                                                Irene Bae

                          Dean of Chante et danse

 

 

 

 

Jisung jumped from joy. He was so happy he passed the examination.

 

"I'm so happy for you, Jisung..." his mother stood up and hugged him.

 

But reality soon hits him hard.

 

His smiles soon turned into a frown.

 

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Mrs. Park asked worriedly.

 

"What was I thinking? I couldnt afford to study there, Mom..."

 

"We'll get the money somehow..."

 

"No Mom.. Look at the list of fees. First semester costs millions, not thousands..."

 

Suddenly, his father came home from the farm. He noticed the sad ambience of his wife and son.

 

"What are you two sulking about?"

 

Jisung hands the letter to his father.

 

"Oh my gosh, you really passed! Its a good news!"

 

"But Dad.. Look at the fees.."

 

Mr. Park's eyes widened in shocked.

 

"Woah.. It's really expensive.."

 

"It's impossible to push this through.." Jisung said sadly.

 

"Don't give up, son... We can sell one of our lands for your first semester tuition.."

 

"No, Dad... You can't risk it."

 

"But Son... This is your dream. I'm willing to sacrifice anything for you.." Mr. Park said.

 

Jisung hugged his father tightly.

 

"Thank you, Dad. But no... Don't risk it for me... I can just help you farming for the mean time..."

 

"Are you sure, Son?"

 

"Of course..." Jisung smiled, but deep inside, his heart is full of regrets.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, at USA, Chenle is strolling around at their garden at the mansion grounds.

 

Appreciating the cute little flowers.

 

He saw his grandmother, drinking tea at the pavillion.

 

He ran to her and greets her with happy energy.

 

"Good Morning, Grandma!"

 

Grandma Zhong smiles.

 

"Good Morning to you too, Lele.. What are you so happy about?"

 

Chenle smiles widely.

 

"Because tomorrow, I'm returning to Korea! To study at Chante et danse! I passed!"

 

Grandma Zhong stood up slowly and engulfes the boy with a hug.

 

"Congratulations! I knew you would passed! You're a great singer!"

 

Chenle looked up to his grandmother.

 

"I'm so excited! Can't wait to meet new friends!"

 

"Do you know someone at Korea, Chenle?" Grandma Zhong asked.

 

"Uhmm.. No... That's why I'm excited to go!"

 

Grandma Zhong frowned.

 

"Oh.. Okay..."

 

"I gotta go, Grandma! I need to pack my things!"

 

Chenle pecked his grandmother's cheek and starts to run.

 

"Jisung Park..." Grandma Zhong blurted out softly.

 

Chenle stopped on his tracks and looked back to his grandmother.

 

"Who?"

 

"Jisung Park... Do you know him?"

 

Chenle tilted his head.

 

"No Grandma.. I don't know him.."

 

"Oh?? Okay... You may now go..."

 

Chenle resumed running towards the mansion.

 

Grandma Zhong sighed heavily.

 

A tall man in a black suit approached the old lady at the pavillion.

 

"Do you need my service, Ma'am?"

 

Grandma Zhong sips her tea and hands a big, brown envelope to the man.

 

"Commence our plan, Johnny.. It's time... It's time for my grandson to remember everything.. Including Park Jisung..." she smiled.

 

"Yes, Ma'am... Right away..." and Johnny disappeared quickly.

 

 

 

 

Chenle is on his bedroom, packing up his things.

 

He suddenly remembered what his grandmother said.

 

Park Jisung...

 

"Who is Park Jisung?" he thought.

 

Suddenly, tears starts flowing from his eyes.

 

He doesnt know why he was crying.

 

He wipes his face.

 

"Why am I crying? Who's this Park Jisung my grandma talks about?"

 

 

He don't know what or who Park Jisung is, but one thing is for sure...

 

 

He would find the answers really soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to our dolphin boy, Zhong Chenle ♡♡♡

_It was Chenle's first day at school._

 

_Being a transferee is really hard. There's plenty of adjustments you need to make._

 

_"Wow... Schools here in Korea are very different to China.." Chenle mumbles while looking around._

 

_He needed to transfer schools because his family recently moved to Korea._

 

_Mainly, because of their company._

 

_His family owns a very big and powerful company that has connections worldwide._

 

_His father, the CEO, wants to establish a branch in Korea, that's why they moved._

 

 

 

_"Urgh. This place is huge! Where should I find the teacher's office?"_

 

_Chenle roamed around the school plenty of times._

 

_He was lost at the moment._

 

_Suddenly, he heard a loud cheer coming from the students._

 

_It was from the gymnasium._

 

_"Maybe I should go there.." Chenle thought._

 

_He arrived at the gymnasium and saw students cheering to a performance._

 

_It was a solo dance._

 

_Chenle also took his time to watch the boy._

 

_"He was really good..." Chenle whispered to himself._

 

_His moves are precise and swift, the way he pops his body is incredible._

 

_He was so lost while watching the boy dance._

 

_The boy ended his routine with a powerful wave and a high kick before striking his final pose._

 

_Loud cheers erupted at the whole gymnasium._

 

_Chenle also jumped from his feet and claps like there's no tomorrow._

 

_"Once again, let's give it up for Jisung Park!" the host yelled._

 

_All the students clapped again, including Chenle himself._

 

_Suddenly, Jisung looked at Chenle's direction. He smiled at the smaller boy widely._

 

_Meanwhile, Chenle is hyperventilating._

 

_"OMG! He's looking at me!"_

 

_Chenle also smiled back at the boy who was standing on the stage._

 

_"Oh wait, I forgot.. I need to find the teacher's office..."_

 

_Chenle immediately went out to find the office._

 

_Jisung, on the other hand, looks around to find the cute boy who had caught his eyes._

 

_He went down from the stage and starts to look, hoping to find the boy._

 

_"It's my first time seeing him here.. Is he a new student?" Jisung thought to himself while scratching his head._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                             ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

School year has started but Jisung decided not to pursue his college plans. He just stayed on the house.

 

Helping his mother doing the chores while assisting his father in farming.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was a sunny day.

 

Jisung is helping his father in their farm, plowing the soil and planting the seeds.

 

His mother arrived at the farm, bringing them their lunches.

 

"Boys! Lunch is ready!" Mrs. Park shouted at the distant.

 

"Shall we eat our lunch, Dad?" Jisung asked, wiping the beads of sweat on his face.

 

His father stopped working.

 

"Of course, let's go..."

 

 

Jisung and his father immediately went to his mother.

 

They ate their lunch peacefully at the nipa hut beside the farm.

 

"Thank you for the food!" Jisung and his father simultaneously said.

 

"Suit yourself, boys!" Mrs. Park smiled. "And don't forget to take a rest from time to time, okay?"

 

"Yes Mom!" Jisung replied.

 

 

 

While they we're eating, they heard a car stopped in front of the gate of the farm.

 

They immediately went outside to look for it.

 

It was a expensive car.

 

Jisung was shocked.

 

It has a crest on both doors.

 

It was the crest of Chante et danse University.

 

"I-It wa-was from... Chante et danse!" Jisung stuttered.

 

"WHAT?" Mr. and Mrs. Park exclaimed.

 

 

 

The doors opened, revealing a very beautiful woman.

 

She was wearing branded clothes, from head to toe.

 

She walked slowly at the three.

 

 

 

 

"Good Afternoon. I'm Irene Bae, the dean of Chante et danse..." the woman greeted politely.

 

Jisung is shocked.

 

Why is the dean of Chante et danse here?

 

"Hello Ms. Bae. I am Yeri Park and this is my husband, John Park... And our only son, Jisung Park..."

 

Irene removed her sunglasses and looks at Jisung carefully.

 

"You have a grain of rice on your mouth, Mr. Jisung.." Irene smiled.

 

"Oh, sorry..." Jisung is now embarrased.

 

He quickly wiped away the rice on his mouth.

 

"Did I disturb your lunchtime?"

 

"No, not at all.." Mr. Park replied.

 

Yeri clears her throat.

 

"Hmm... Not to be rude, Ms. Irene... But what brings you here?"

 

"Oh, I almost forgot..." Irene smiled again.

 

"Your son, Mr. Jisung Park, took the entrance examination and passed.. He did very well and I can see a lot of potential on him..."

 

Jisung smiled and bowed his head.

 

"But why didnt you enrolled?" Irene asked.

 

Jisung frowns.

 

"As you can see, my father is a farmer and my mother is a dressmaker.. Don't get me wrong.. I'm not ashamed on what they're jobs are.. But we clearly couldnt afford the tuition there.."

 

Irene looks him in the eye.

 

"Do you really want to study at my school?"

 

Jisung looked back with a determined face.

 

"If I were given a chance, I would..."

 

"Very well..." Irene said. "One of our sponsors paid your tuition, Mr. Jisung..."

 

Jisung's eyes widened with joy. His face lights up immediately.

 

"Really??!!"

 

"Yes. Not only that. The sponsor paid your tuition for the whole 4 years, including books and everything you need. They also paid the dorm and you'll get a weekly allowance..."

 

"Oh my god! Is this real?" Jisung starts to cry.

 

His mother and father is happy for him, engulfing him in a hug.

 

Jisung wipes his tears away and asks:

 

"May I know who's the sponsor? I bet they paid millions for me..."

 

"Sorry. The information is confidential.. But the sponsor wants to relay a message for you.."

 

Irene hands him a red envelope with gold lining.

 

Jisung opens the envelope, revealing a small note.

 

 

 

 

**_Mr. Jisung Park,_ **

 

**_Fight for what is right...._ **

 

**_Yours truly,_ **

**_G.Z._ **

 

 

 

 

"G.Z.? What does it mean?" Jisung asked.

 

Irene just smiled.

 

"You'll find out soon..." she thought.

 

"G.Z.? Godzilla?" Mr. Park asked.

 

His wife pinched his side.

 

"Ouch!"

 

"Don't be rude, hon.." Yeri glared.

 

"Sorry... I was just joking..."

 

 

Jisung is dumbfounded. He couldnt believe his dream would come true.

 

"Mr. Park?" Irene snapped his thoughts.

 

"Yes, Ma'am?"

 

"A car will pick you up tomorrow morning... Be ready... No need to pack things up.. All are provided.. Even new clothes, a new handphone and a laptop.."

 

"But its too much, Ms. Bae.."

 

"No its not.. Plus, it's a necessity..."

 

"Okay, Ms. Irene.. Thank you very much.."

 

"I'll be leaving now..." Irene starts to walk away towards her car, but stopped and looked back at the boy.

 

"By the way, Mr. Park.. Your dorm room is for two people.. Expect that you'll see your roommate there tomorrow..."

 

"Yes, Ms. Bae..."

 

Irene smiled and entered her car. The car starts to zoom away.

 

Jisung couldnt believe what happened.

 

"I will study at Chante et danse!" he started to jump out of happiness.

 

"We're happy for you, Jisung..." Yeri smiled.

 

"Me too, son..." Mr. Park said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Irene is travelling back to Chante et danse.

 

Her phone rang. She answered it right away.

 

"Yes Ma'am.. I already did what you instructed. Mr. Jisung will start tomorrow.."

 

Then she hanged up the phone.

 

 

 

 

 

Chenle is on the flight back to Korea.

 

He couldnt wait to go back there. Even though some of his memories are still cant remembered.

 

"Yieee! I'm so excited to study at Chante et danse! I hope I can meet new friends..." Chenle thought.

 

"Excited, Chenle?" Mark Lee, his boyfriend, asked.

 

Chenle looked beside his seat.

 

"Of course! 2 more hours and we'll be there!"

 

Mark pinched his cheek.

 

"Cute. Now go back to sleep, babe.."

 

"Okay!" Chenle replied happily.

 

Mark Lee is the heir of the 2nd biggest company at the whole world.

 

He's against of marrying Chenle, because he thought the boy is so younger than him, and is typically like a baby.

 

But he couldnt do anything.

 

That's how arranged relationships works.

 

For him, Chenle is like a little brother. That's why he's not initiating skinships to the boy.

 

It felt awkward for him.

 

He also wishes to break apart this arranged relationship. But what could he do?

 

He decided to go with the flow. For now.

 

He didnt want Chenle to be unhappy. He wants Chenle to choose and decide for his life.

 

He's just waiting for the right time to settle things in their proper places.

 

 

 

 

 

Jisung couldnt sleep that night.

 

He was so excited to travel back to Seoul to study at Chante et danse.

 

He looks forward to make some new friends at the university.

 

What he didnt know that he will meet there the person who he misses the most.

 

 

 

And as for Chenle, he will find out immediately the answers he was looking for. Very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D


	5. Chapter 5

_"Mr. Zhong Chenle, this is your class schedule. And also, this is your locker number and the passcode."_

_"Yes Ma'am! Thank you very much!" Chenle smiles politely to the staff._

_He scans his class schedule and gets overwhelmed by the subjects and electives that he needs to take._

_Not to mention the extra-curricular and club activities._

_"Oh my! I have plenty of things to catch up..." he thought._

_"Ehem! Ehem!" the staff clears her throat to get the boy's attention._

_Chenle looked up to the staff._

_"Mr. Chenle, I believe that you're already late to your first period.."_

_"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! Gotta go! Thank you again, Ma'am.."_

_Chenle ran to the door and left the room._   
  
  
  


_"Room 102... Here it is..."_

_Chenle is standing in front of Room 102, where his first period is located._

_"Okay.. Don't be nervous Chenle... You can do this..." he cheered himself before opening the door quietly._

_As soon as he opens the door, students who are listening to the lecture looks at him._

_"Ah! You must be the the transferee student. Come on in!" the teacher waved._

_Chenle slowly walked to the front, facing the students._

_He looked around nervously at the whole class, until he noticed something at the back._

_His eyes widened with surprise._

_"The boy who performed the solo dance earlier!" he muttered quietly._

_Jisung also is looking at him with a welcoming and comforting smile._

_This made Chenle's heart feel at ease and not nervous anymore._

_"Okay.. Please introduce yourself."_

_"Hi everyone! My name is Zhong Chenle, and I'm from China. I've transferred here because our family moved here due to our business. Please be good at me.."_

_Chenle bows politely._

_Students starts to whisper to each other._

_"Zhong Chenle?"_

_"He's a Zhong? The most powerful family?"_

_"Daebak!"_

_The current situation made him feel worse again. His hands starts to shake._

_Just then, he looked at Jisung who was smiling again sweetly on him._

_Jisung signalled to breathe in and out calmly._

_He does it and it made him feel relaxed again._

_"Okay students! Silence please!" the teacher yelled._

_"Starting from today, Chenle will be your new classmate. Please be nice to him, okay?"_

_"Yes Ma'am!"_

_"You may now take your seat, Chenle.."_

_The teacher looks around to find a vacant seat._

_"You may sit right..... There! Beside Jisung Park's desk."_

_Chenle looked back to Jisung who was waving at him to come._

_His heart starts to beat fast._

_"That handsome dancer boy is my seat mate?"_

_He starts to walk towards his assigned seat._

_After he arrived, he immediately put down his things and sit._

_He looked at his side and find Jisung smiling at him._

_"Hello Chenle! I'm Jisung.. I saw earlier at my dance performance.." Jisung smiled._

_"Hello Jisung.. You're really good at dancing, you know that?" Chenle smiled back._

_Jisung blushed._

_"Why, thank you.. It was first time a cute boy praised my dancing.."_

_Jisung realized the slip of the tongue he did._

_"I mean- it was a first time a transferee praised me..."_

_Chenle finds flustered Jisung really cute._

_"Well Jisung... I can say that you're the best dancer I've ever seen in my whole life..."_

_Jisung laughs._

_"You two! Please be quiet!" the teacher pointed at them._

_They quickly fixed their selves but with occasional giggles._

_Jisung quietly extended his arms in front of Chenle._

_"Hmmm?"_

_"Ca-Can we b-be friends?" Jisung asked nervously._

_Chenle quickly grabs his hands and starts to shake it._

_"Of course, Jisung... I would love to..."_

_They both smiled widely at each other and starts to giggle again._

_And that's how their friendship started, not knowing that it would lead to something more._   
  
  
  
  


             🐥🐥🐥🐥🐥❤️🐬🐬🐬🐬🐬  
  
  
  


"Goodbye Dad! Goodbye Mom! I'm gonna miss you both so much!"

Jisung hugged his parents tightly before leaving and entering the car.

Once he was in, the car immediately pulled off and zooms away en route to Chante et danse.

While on his way to the university, he was very excited.

" _Finally... A dream come true.._ " he thought.

He decided to take a short nap while on the trip.

Putting his earphones on his ears, he leaned back on his seat and closes his eyes.

Soon, he was drifted to dreamland.  
  
  
  
  
  


Chenle and Mark arrived at the airport.

Chenle was jumping up and down due to his excitement.

Mark looks at him fascinatedly.

"Easy Lele... You'll get tired in no time if you keep jumping like that..

"Sorry hyung. I was just really excited to be at Chante et danse..." Chenle smiled.

"I know what you feel, Lele... That was so me on my first year at Chante et danse..."

They are both walking towards the exit.  
  
  


After Chenle and Mark got inside the car, the car zooms away towards the university.

"I hope we can be roommates, Mark hyung-oppa!" Chenle grinned.

"I hope so, Lele but the chances are small. This year, freshies will be put on the same dorm.."

"Oh... Okay. I hope my new roommate is kind.."

"Don't worry Lele... It will happen..." Mark smiles while ruffling his hair.  
  
  
  
  


The car where Jisung is in is now entering the premises of the university.

He was fascinated on how the place looks like.

Modern buildings surrounding the place, with high technology facilities.

But of course, to make the place more better, it was surrounded by beautiful trees and natural sceneries.

"Woah! This place is cool!" Jisung said with awe.

The car stopped in front of the school's main entrance.

"Okay kiddo, you can get out now.." the driver said.

Jisung quickly went out and took his belongings on the trunk.

"Mr. Park Jisung?"

A small, pretty woman approached him.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Hi! My name is Joy. And I am gonna assist you today for your first day..." Joy smiled.

"Thank you, Miss Joy. I certainly needed it.."

"Follow me, Mr. Jisung..."

Jisung followed Joy like a lost puppy.  
  
  
  


Chenle and Mark arrived at the university in no time.

"Lele, I'll bring you to the office to find your guide while I go to my dorm to unpack. Sorry, I couldnt accompany you.."

"It's okay, really.. I'll be fine..."

"Okay. Just call me if you need anything.."

They arrived at the office where Chenle's guide is waiting for him.

"Oh, you must be Mr. Zhong Chenle.. I'm your guide for the day, Mary..."

Chenle greets her politely.

"Thank you for waiting, Miss Mary.."

"My pleasure. Shall we go?"

"Okay!"  
  
  
  
  


Jisung had finished his tour.

He was now in the cafeteria, eating his lunch.

He got tired while having a tour around the school.

"This place sure is high class.." he thought while looking around.

"You must be a new student!" A voice came from his back.

"Don't disturb him.. He's eating..."

He looked back and saw where the voice came from.

His eyes widened with surprise.

"Jaemin hyung!"

He stood up and hugged his long time bestfriend.

"I can't believe you're really here..." Jaemin said.

"Me too, Jaemin hyung... It feels like a dream.."

The small boy behind Jaemin cleared his throat.

"Oh Jisung... I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Renjun..."

Renjun shifted in front of Jaemin.

"Hi! My name is Renjun! Music Major.."

"Hello... My name is Park Jisung... Freshman..."

Renjun grabs Jisung's hand and shake it.

"Nice to meet you, Jisung.. A friend of Nana, is a friend of mine..." Renjun smiled.

Jisung's eyebrows raised.

"Nana???"

"Oh! That's how I call Jaemin..."

Jaemin wraps his arms around Renjun's waist.

"Since you already know Jisung... Can we go? He's taking his lunch.."

"Okay. Nice to meet you Jisung!"

"Call me if you need something.." Jaemin whispered to him before leaving with Renjun.  
  


Jisung ate his lunch really fast.

He really wants to settle in on his dorm as early as he can.

After finishing his lunch, he went to the office to inquire about his dorm building and room.  
  


"Mr. Jisung Park... You're dorm is at Dream Building, 1st floor, Room 127... Here's the passcode."

"Thank you, Ma'am!" And he left to go to his dorm as fast as he can.  
  


"Wow! This room is so nice!"

Jisung scanned the whole room.

It has 2 wardrobes. 2 study tables. With 2 laptops and 2 new phones on the top.

It also has 1 King-sized bed.

Wait a second.

1 bed? Only 1 bed?

Jisung reported it at the front desk.

Sad to say, that's the only bed they can provide.

Double-deck beds are out of stock so decided to put the king sized bed.

It will arrived but they gonna have to wait for months.

Jisung couldnt believe it.

He needs to share the bed with his roommate.

"I hope my roommate is cool.." he prayed silently.

He starts to unpack his things and arranges them before his roommate arrives.  
  
  


"And this is the practice area for singing.."

Joy explained to a very tired Chenle.

He keeps yawning all throughout the tour. Probably the jetlag.

Joy noticed how tired Chenle is.

"You must be very tired, Mr. Chenle. Let's cut the tour right here and go to office to know your dorm arrangements so that you can rest.."

Chenle felt relieved.

"Thank you, Miss Joy and I'm sorry.."

"Don't be... I know you're tired... Let's go?"

And they both walked towards the office.  
  
  


"Mr. Chenle.. You're dorm is at Dream Building, 1st floor, Room 127.. Your roommate is already there.. Here's your passcode."

"Thank you, Ma'am..." And he left the room to go at the Dream Building.  
  
  


Jisung is now sitting at the king sized bed that he needs to share with his roommate.

"I hope he doesnt feel awkward sharing a bed with me..."

He looked up quickly.

He heard someone pressing the code and the door clicked open.

"That must be my roommate..."

The door opened widely, revealing who is his roommate.

Jisung quickly got up from bed and starts to greet his roommate.

"Hello! My name is Jisung and I'll be-

He suddenly stops on what he was saying.

He feels shocked at the moment.

The person who he longed for is now standing in front of him.

"Che-Che-Chenle??!!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 💕


	6. Chapter 6

_It's been a year since Jisung and Chenle knew each other._

 

_They're like glued to each other._

 

_Their friends always teased them that they're like a couple._

 

_It's also been a year where they realized their feelings to each other._

 

_But afraid to confess because they might ruined their friendship._

 

 

 

 

_Jisung couldnt take it anymore._

 

_He wanted to confess his feelings because he felt his heart would burst at any moment when he was with Chenle._

 

_One day, while they were studying at Jisung's room for the exam, Jisung decided to confess._

 

_Chenle is busy solving an complicated equation, his head bowed down to the mountain of books on the table._

 

_"Lele?" Jisung asked nervously._

 

_Chenle looked up and stopped from what he was doing._

 

_"Yes Jiji?"_

 

_"I wanted to tell you something..."_

 

_"Go ahead..." Chenle replied._

 

_Jisung visibly gulped before speaking._

 

_"I just wanted to say that I really like you Lele... Your dolphin laugh, your squishy cheeks, your angelic voice, your kind attitude.. I love everything about you, Lele.. It's okay if you don't like me back, I just want to get it out off my chest-"_

 

_Before he even continued, he felt a soft pair of lips touching his cheeks._

 

_Chenle kissed him on the cheeks._

 

_His brain is fuzzy right now._

 

_He didnt know what to do. He's just staring in front of Chenle._

 

_"What?" Chenle asked with a smirked. "Does a peck on cheeks makes your brain really laggy, Jiji?"_

 

_Jisung couldnt properly respond._

 

_"Wh-Why did yo-you ki-kissed me?"_

 

_Chenle laughs before leaning again to Jisung's face._

 

_He whispered something on Jisung's ear._

 

_"Because the feeling is mutual, Jiji.."_

 

_Before leaning back to his place, he quickly pecked again Jisung's cheeks._

 

_He can now understand what is happening._

 

_"So? Do you already know why did I kissed-"_

 

_Jisung cuts off his words by pulling him into a tight hug._

 

_Chenle nuzzled his face on Jisung's neck._

 

_Jisung ruffles his hair and kissed his forehead._

 

_"I'm so happy right now, Lele. Thank you for giving me this chance to love you.. I love you, Lele..."_

 

_"I love you too, Jiji.. With all my heart.."_

 

_Jisung looked up from the hug and stares straight to Chenle's eyes._

 

_"Boyfriends?" Jisung smiled._

 

_Chenle smiles brightly._

 

_"Boyfriends."_

 

 

 

 

 

_After their study session, more like confession session, they left Jisung's room hand to hand, fingers intertwined._

 

_Mrs. Park first saw the two and dropped the spoons she was holding._

 

_"Oh my gosh!" she squealed in joy._

 

_Jisung's father saw them while drinking coffee, splurting out due to shock._

 

_"Woah... Are you two a thing?"_

 

_Jisung smiles._

 

_"Mom, Dad... Meet my boyfriend, Zhong Chenle..."_

 

_Mrs. Park squealed with happiness and ran to both of them, engulfing them with a hug._

 

_"I'm so happy for both you!"_

 

_"Me too..." Jisung's father joined their little group hug._

 

 

 

 

_They are both so happy right now. Everyone around them is happy for their relationship. Even their closes friends and acquiantances._

 

_But not all. Chenle's family is against it._

 

_Chenle decided to invite Jisung for a dinner, and also to ask the blessing of his parents for their relationship._

 

_"Nooo!" Chenle's mother yelled. "I'm not allowing this relationship! How can you date this beggar?"_

 

_Jisung felt he was shot and broke into a million pieces._

 

_"I think money is the reason why you're sticking with my son.." Mr. Park added._

 

_Jisung's pride is damaged right now. First, he was called a beggar, and now a literally gold digger?_

 

_"Stop it both of you!" Chenle's grandmother stood up from the table._

 

_"You don't need to embarrass the kid..." Grandma Zhong sighed. "It looks like he really loves our Lele..."_

 

_"Still! I'm not allowing this!" Mrs. Zhong stood up from her seat and leaves the dining room._

 

_Jisung also stood up and ran towards the exit._

 

_"Jiji! Wait for me!" Chenle followed quickly._

 

 

 

 

_Jisung reached the garden and starts to cry._

 

_"Jiji!"_

 

_Chenle finally caught up to Jisung, catching his breath._

 

_He wipes Jisung's tears away and engulfes him in a warm hug, nuzzling his face on Jisung's chest._

 

_"Jiji... Don't listen to them..."_

 

_"No Lele... They're right.. You're rich, I'm poor... We can't be together..." Jisung replied, still sobbing softly._

 

_Chenle pulled away from the hug and looked Jisung straight in the eye._

 

_"Jisung.. Don't let financial capabilities define your value as a person.. I loved you for who you are.. You're the best thing that happened in my life.."_

 

_Jisung stops crying and smiled to him._

 

_Chenle ruffles his hair._

 

_"Aigoo... You big baby..."_

 

_He leaned closer and pecked Jisung's forehead, down to his nose._

 

_It became a habit of Chenle to peck his boyfriend's forehead down to his nose to comfort him. It made Jisung relaxed and warm as well._

 

_After pulling away, Jisung pouts and point to his lips._

 

_"You missed a spot..."_

 

_Chenle laughs._

 

_"Soon Jiji...."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Room 127... Here it is..."

 

Chenle stood in front of his dorm room.

 

Before opening the door, he heard some rustling noise inside.

 

" _Oh... My roommate might be inside.."_ he thought.

 

"Here goes nothing..." before opening the door.

 

After he opened the door, it revealed a tall boy sitting on the bed.

 

The taller boy was shocked to see him, as if he knew him from the start.

 

"Che-Chen-Chenle?!"

 

Chenle was also shocked.

 

How did his roommate knew his name?

 

Jisung stood up quickly and runs to the boy, engulfing him in a tight hug.

 

So many questions are running to the boy's mind.

 

Why is the boy hugging him?

 

Does he know him?

 

Even though this stranger is hugging him, why does he not want to let go?

 

Because the taller boy is emitting a familiar warmth through his hug, that's why Chenle is not letting go.

 

The taller boy starts to cry on his shoulder. Chenle didnt know what to do.

 

He pulled away and looked at the taller boy.

 

He didnt know why he did it but he wipes the taller boy's tears with his hand.

 

He studied the taller boy's features.

 

He was handsome. His small eyes, his pointed nose, his sharp jawline, his plump lips.

 

Chenle's heart is beating fast. He didnt know why.

 

" _Why do I feel like this? I already have a boyfriend... Stop acting like this, Chenle!_ " he thought.

 

Jisung's soft cries brings back Chenle to reality.

 

" _Oh right.. I should asked why did he hugged me..._ " he thought.

 

Chenle gulps hard and looked at the boy in front of him.

 

"Hmmm... Do I know you?" Chenle asked.

 

Jisung felt a pang of pain on his heart.

 

" _Oh right.. Chenle still doesnt remember me.._ " he thought.

 

He was about to introduce himself as his boyfriend when guilt starts to engulfe him.

 

_It's your fault..._

 

_It's your fault why Chenle lost all of his memories.._

 

_He can heard Chenle's mother speaking to his brain.._

 

_It's your fault, you filthy beggar..._

 

 

"Uhmmm.. Hello?"

 

Chenle broke his daydreaming.

 

"Oh... I'm sorry for hugging you... I've mistaken you for someone else..."

 

"But you called me by my name.."

 

Jisung made up some excuse.

 

"My friend's name is also Chenle.. You looked a lot like him.."

 

"Oh... Okay..." Chenle replied awkwardly.

 

An awkward silence surrounds the room.

 

"Hmm.. My name is Zhong Chenle.. Nice to meet you.." Chenle smiles while extending his hand.

 

Jisung grabs his hand and shaked it.

 

"I'm Jisung Park..." Jisung smiles bitterly.

 

"Hello Mr. Jisung... I'm glad you're my roommate.."

 

"Same here, Chenle..."

 

A knock can be heard from their dorm room.

 

Chenle walked towards the door and opened it.

 

"Mark hyung!" he screeched.

 

"Come in!"

 

Mark entered their dorm room and scans the whole room.

 

"Mark hyung... This is Jisung, my roommate..."

 

Mark shakes Jisung's hands.

 

"Jisung.. this is Mark hyung, my boyfriend..."

 

Jisung was shocked. He felt his heart has shattered into pieces.

 

Jisung excused himself and went outside.

 

He runs until he reached the university's garden.

 

He seated on one of the benches.

 

He was caught up on his deep thoughts.

 

_"Chenle has a boyfriend now..."_

 

_"It's better this way.."_

 

_"It's for the best that he didnt remembered me..."_

 

_"He would probably hate me if he remembers me.."_

 

_"He moved on already.. I should probably moved on too..."_

 

Then he starts to cry.

 

Because he couldnt deny the fact that he still loves the boy.

 

Why does fate likes to meddle with their lives?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the delay :( I can't update throughout the week because I've been sick :( I'm still recuperating from cough and colds but I'm feeling better already ♡
> 
> Thank you so much for taking your time to read this fic :D Really appreciated!
> 
> I'll try to double update this week :)
> 
> Enjoy reading! ♡


	7. Chapter 7

_Jisung loves dancing._

_He was so good at it._

_The way he pops his body, the perfect, sharp moves he was executing._

_But there's a problem._

_He developed a very dangerous habit._

_When he couldnt get a very complicated or a hard step, anxiety attacks occurs on him._

_Because he's not satisfied being a good or a better dancer._

_He wants to execute a perfect or best choreography._

_He would sleep deprived himself, just to perfect a move._

_His parents are worried about him. That's why they consulted Chenle._

_Chenle, on the other hand, wants to comfort his boyfriend._

 

 

_There was this one time when Jisung was rehearsing for a dance presentation, he couldnt perfect this one particular move so he practiced for the whole day straight._

_Without taking a break._

_Chenle visited him and urged him to eat and take a break._

_Which he agreed wholeheartedly._

_After eating with Chenle, he decided to go back to practicing but Chenle stopped him and urged him to sleep._

_"But Lele.. I need to perfect this move.." Jisung insisted._

_But Chenle is tougher._

_"No buts Jiji... We're sleeping..."_

_Jisung has no choice. Chenle dragged him towards his room._

_Both Jisung's parents are watching them intently._

_Jisung's father smirks._

_"Looks like Chenle has the upperhand.."_

_"It's for the best..." Jisung's mother smiles._

_Chenle tucked Jisung on his bed. He quickly covers him on his fluffy blankets and stuffs him with soft pillows._

_"Sleep babe... You need it..." Chenle insisted before kissing him goodnight._

_He decided to sleepover at Jisung's house._

_But before sleeping, he needs to finish his homeworks._

_While working on his assignments, he heard Jisung whimpers on his sleep._

_It looks like he's having a nightmare._

_Jisung suddenly jolted up and starts to cry._

_Chenle quickly went to his side to comfort him._

_"What's wrong Jiji?"_

_"I'm not good at dancing, right? I sucked."_

_Looks like Jisung is having an anxiety attack again._

 

  
_Chenle starts to comfort him by engulfing him in a warm hug._

_"Shhh... Calm down, Jiji.. You're the best dancer I've ever known.."_

_"But Lele.. I still couldnt get that stupid move-"_

_Chenle cuts him off by pecking his forehead, down to his nose._

_Jisung eventually calms down and relaxes his body._

_Chenle's kisses always calms him down._

_He lays down Jisung to his bed and lays also on his side._

_He hugged Jisung tighter and nuzzles his face on Jisung's neck._

  
_Chenle's scent also calms Jisung. His strawberry-scented shampoo, down to his berries-scented body wash._

_"You smell nice, it relaxes me..." Jisung blurted while nuzzling on his hair._

_"I always smell nice.." Chenle teased._

_"Can you always sleep on my bed, so that it would smell like you?" Jisung asked with a pout._

_Chenle laughs._

_"Don't be silly, Jiji..."_

_"What about your assignments Lele?"_

_"That can wait... Now sleep..." Chenle pleaded sweetly._

_Jisung closes his eyes and starts to drift off._

_Chenle tilted his head up to kiss Jisung's nose._

_"Goodnight, my Jiji...."_

 

 

 

                   ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

 

 

After releasing his sadness by crying at the university grounds, Jisung decided to go back to his dorm room.

" _Oh wait... Chenle is there..._ " Jisung thought.

"I'll just try to ignore him to avoid this heart-throbbing pain I'm experiencing..."

 

  
Jisung quietly entered their shared dorm room.

It's quiet and the lights are turned off, but there's a bright little lamp on Chenle's bedside. Maybe Chenle was sleeping already.

Jisung was right. Chenle is already asleep on their shared bed. Like a baby.

He ignores the bright little lamp glowing on Chenle's side. He knew that the boy is afraid of the dark ever since. So he was so used to sleeping with a light opened, when it comes to sleeping with his boyfriend.

He also ignored the fact he needs to sleep beside Chenle, because of the availability of one bed only.

He changed to his sleepwear: white shirt and boxers, then lays beside the sleeping boy, quietly slipping under the same blanket.

 

  
He stared intently at the sleeping boy beside him.

He starts to caress Chenle's face using his hand.

To his forehead, down to his lips.

"You havent changed.. You're still the Lele that I know..."

He kissed Chenle's forehead before facing the other side of the bed to sleep.

 

  
Unknown to him, Chenle is awake.

Chenle was shocked when Jisung starts to caress his face.

And the kiss on his forehead.

He wants to combust at the moment.

But the shocking part for him is how Jisung treats him like he knew him from the start.

_"I havent changed? Why are you saying things like that? Like you know me, a long time ago?"_

" _Who are you, Jisung Park?"_

_Why did Jisung felt really familiar?_

_Like he was so used to be hugged by him?_

 

 

Chenle ignored what happened.

For the mean time.

He knows he would find the answer soon.

He goes back to sleep quickly. He needs to wake up early tomorrow for the first day of classes.

 

During the night, Jisung suddenly faces Chenle's direction while sleeping.

Then, he unconsciously engulfes the smaller boy in a warm hug.

Chenle instinctively wraps his arms on Jisung's torso and nuzzles his face on Jisung's chest.

Jisung buried his face on Chenle's hair and mumbles a goodnight unconsciously.

 

 

The next day, the sun shines so bright, it lightened up the whole room.

Both boys are still sleeping soundly, bodies tangled to each other.

Chenle is the first one to wake up.

Before opening his eyes, he can feel the warm, fuzzy feeling that surrounds his body.

He thought its because of the blanket.

After he opened his eyes, he recognized that he was hugged by someone.

He tilted his head up and saw Jisung hugging him tightly.

Then he realized the situation they are in.

Jisung.

His handsome roommate.

Is hugging him.

While sleeping.

He screeched really loud.

" **AAAAAAHHHHHHH**!"

He pushed Jisung away from him.

Jisung stumbles and falls from the bed.

A loud thud came from him.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?" Jisung scratches his head sleepily while trying to stand.

"Why did you hugged me while we're asleep?!" Chenle asked, still shocked.

"I-I don't know! Sorry...." Jisung apologizes.

Chenle realized he overreacted.

It was just a hug.

No big deal at all for him.

Chenle assisted Jisung back to the bed.

"Sorry Jisung...." Chenle also apologized. "It's just... I was shocked, okay? We only literally met yesterday, and yet all this skinships at all.."

"My apologies, Chenle.. Its just that I'm a cuddly person and I can't help it.." Jisung is now blushing while looking at the ground.

"Oh... Okay... Apology accepted.." Chenle said.

But he knows there's a deeper reason behind Jisung's affectionate actions to him. He just have to find it out.

"Uhmm... Chenle?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for letting me hug you last night.. I just had the best sleep for the first time.." Jisung smiles.

"Best sleep? For the first time?" Chenle asks, eyebrows raised.

"Well... You know.. I was kinda undergoing on a insomia right now... Due to anxiety, I guess? Your presence calmed me down for a while, so thank you very much.."

Chenle starts to worry. He didnt know why but Jisung has already dig a soft spot on his heart.

"Anxiety? Did you already consult a doctor for this, Jisung?"

"Yes. Sleeping pills doesnt work on me, don't know why.. Usually, I can only sleep 2-3 hours a day.. But today has changed. And I sincerely thank you for that.."

Chenle didnt know why but his body is instructing him to do something out of ordinary.

He instinctively leaned closer to Jisung and pecks his forehead, down to his nose.

Jisung was really shocked. Back in the day, Chenle always does it to calm him.

Could it be Chenle already remembers him? A flicker of hope sparks on Jisung's heart.

After Chenle pulled away, he realized what he did.

He covers his mouth due to shocked, his face flushed red.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry Jisung! I didnt know why I did that.. Its so embarrasing.."

Jisung laughs.

"It's okay... My ex-boyfriend always do that to me to calm me down.. Thank you, Chenle.."

"Ex-boyfriend? You had a boyfriend?"

"Yes. But now, he's gone. Let's not talk about him.."

Jisung clearly wanted to avoid the topic.

"We're gonna be late on our first day, Chenle.. Come on!"

Jisung was about to stood up from their shared bed when Chenle grabs his wrist.

Jisung looked back to him.

"Jisung..."

"Hmmmm?"

"If my hugs calms you down, then feel free to hug me to sleep all the time..." Chenle blushed a little.

"Really? Does it not bother you?"

"Of course not. Plus, I'm also a cuddly person, so there would be no problem for me.." Chenle smiled.

"But what about your boyfriend?" Jisung asked.

"I'm pretty sure Mark hyung oppa would understand... So you can hug me all you want while sleeping..."

Jisung gulped.

Hugging his ex-boyfriend who he wants to forget.

That would be entertaining.

"Jisung..."

"Hmmm?"

"My body is now all yours..." Chenle smirked.

Jisung's face turns into a blushing mess. He was so flustered.

"Yah! Don't say it like that!"

Chenle laughs.

 

 

On the other hand, Jisung is really happy. He gets to spend time with Chenle even though he still doesnt remember him.

_"It's better this way..."_ Jisung thought.

As long as Chenle is happy.

Chenle's happiness is also his happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update ♡♡♡ Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

_Jisung is standing in the middle of a frozen lake._

_Darkness and fog is consuming the whole surroundings. He felt really cold._

_Dark shadows starts to emerge from the thick fog, moving towards him. He's starting to get scared._

_Soon, the shadows shifted into a human form. Displaying images of Chenle's parents, including Chenle himself. Their ghostly form stood in front of him._

_"It's your fault why Chenle had to suffer.." Mr. Zhong said._

_"Why don't you just disappear and let our Lele be happy?" Mrs. Zhong added._

_Tears starts to flow from Jisung's eyes. Too much guilt lingers on his body._

_"Please...Let me be happy Jisung... Get out of my life.." Chenle said with a angry and pleading expression._

_Words are now echoing on his head. He couldnt take it anymore. "Get lost.... Get lost.... Get lost...."_

_The ice where he was standing breaks and the lake immediately swallows him._

 

 

  
"Jisung! Jisung! Wake up!"

Jisung suddenly jolted up from the bed. He was catching his breath and beads of sweat are dripping from his face.

A concerned face of Chenle is looking at him.

"Are you alright, Jisung?"

Jisung remembered what his dream is all about. Looking at his roommate ignites the guilt on his heart.

"Yes Chenle.. It was just a nightmare.."

"You scared me, Jisung..." Chenle pouts.

Jisung missed this. Waking up beside Chenle. Admiring his morning face.

He ruffles Chenle's hair and pinches his cheeks.

"I'm really okay, Chenle... Thank you for worrying about me..."

Chenle smiles. He clearly dont know but he likes to see Jisung smiling.

"Let's get dressed, shall we?" the taller asked. "We dont want to be late on our first day.."

 

 

After eating a simple breakfast and got dressed, both boys left their dorm and head towards the auditorium, where the orientation will take place.

Students, mostly freshmen, are packed inside the auditorium. You can barely find a available seat.

Luckily, both boys managed to get a seat at the back part of the bleachers. Its better than nothing. Once they are seated, the quickly spotted their own friends.

"Jaemin hyung!" Jisung waved.

"Hello Jisung!" Jaemin replied while walking towards their place, having Renjun in tow.

Jaemin noticed Chenle beside him. "Hello, Chenle.. Nice to see you-" Jisung gives him an eyeing look. "Nice to meet you..."

Chenle returns the gesture with a smile.

"Hello Jaemin hyung... Nice to meet you! Its good that you already knew my name.."

Jaemin immediately comes up with an excuse.

"I-I... Jisung told me about you already.." he scratches his neck.

"Yup! It's true..." the taller boy replied.

Chenle seems believed the excuse.

"Oh.. Okay..." Chenle smiled.

Jaemin got sad because he used to be good friends with Chenle. Clearly, the shorter boy also doesnt remember him.

Jaemin also introduced Renjun to Chenle. The smaller boy is very delighted to know that there's another chinese friend he would gain. While they were chatting, the dean stood at the center of the stage. She grabs the mic to catch everyone's attention.

"Hello fellow students. My name is Dean Irene Bae, the headmistress of this prestigious school. Welcome!"

Students clapped their hands as they listen intently to the speech of the headmistress.

"Let us also welcome all the freshmen this year.. I hope this would be a new year filled with new learnings and lessons.. Do your best, my dear students.. Always remember that we don't need the best.. because we make them. Thank you.."

Students stood up and clapped their hands as the headmistress finished her speech.

Jaemin looked at Jisung who was seated beside him.

"Jisung! Even Chenle couldnt remember me!"

"Of course, hyung.. He only seen you several times in highschool..."

He slapped the taller boy's arms.

"Ouch!"

"That's not my point! Why don't you reveal yourself to him? You're only getting hurt in this path you've chosen..." Jaemin protested.

Jisung smiled at him with assurance.

"I chose this. I chose not to introduce myself, not to barge in on his life again.. Guilt always starts to swallow me... And I can't.."

"How many times do I have to tell you that its not your fault? Clearly, Chenle would understand everything.."

"But hyung-"

"Understand what?" Chenle buts in on their conversation, eyebrows raised.

"Hey Chenle..." the taller boy doesnt know what to do, smiling awkwardly.

"Hey baby!" A voice came from Jisung's back.

"Oppa!" Chenle yelled and ran towards his boyfriend.

Jisung sighed. Good thing a distraction came. But at the same time, it hurts to see Chenle clinging to Mark so sweetly.

After Chenle pulled away from his boyfriend, Mark walk towards Jisung's direction.

He extends his hand on the taller boy, gesturing a friendly handshake.

"I didnt introduced myself properly last night... My name's Mark.. Mark Lee.."

Jisung grabs his hand and accepted his friendly gesture.

"Jisung Park... Nice to meet you, hyung..." he smiled awkwardly.

"Thank you for being a good roommate to Lele... He seems so happy.."

Chenle disrupted their conversation.

"Oppa! Jisung gives good hugs..." he proudly announced to his boyfriend.

"Good hugs?" Mark asked, while looking at Jisung.

Jisung's face suddenly filled with red color. He was really flustered.

"I-I didnt mean to-"

Mark laughs.

"Don't worry Jisung.. I can understand.. Lele literally can't sleep without someone beside him..."

"Oh...." Jisung is really speechless right now.

"Thank you for being there for Lele..."

Chenle displayed the biggest smile right now.

"See Jisung!? Mark oppa wont be angry at all.." Then out of nowhere, Chenle immediately hugs Jisung and nuzzles his face on his chest.

"Hey... Chenle... What are you doing?!" Jisung didnt know what to do.

"You literally give the best hug throughout the whole world..." he mumbles on his chest.

Jisung looks so lost right now. He immediately look to Mark's direction, expecting an angry glare from Chenle's boyfriend.

But no.

Mark is smiling fondly on them right now. Like a proud brother. And it made Jisung's mind feel at ease.

He looks down to the smaller boy who was still clinging on him. He ruffles his hair and unconsciously pecked his forehead.

Chenle also didnt mind. Like he was used to kissed by Jisung. The smaller boy pulled away and looked at the taller boy.

"Shall we check our class arrangements?"

"Okay."

 

  
On the other side, Jaemin and Renjun watches the two younger with smile on their faces.

"They look like a real couple right now..." Renjun mumbles.

"Of course...." Jaemin nods.

"Of course?" Renjun raises his eyebrows.

Jaemin sighed deeply. "Even if the mind forgets, the heart would always still remember..."

 

  
Their little group of friends went to the office to see their schedules. Chenle was the first one to scan the posted schedule on the wall.

He screeched happily. Like a happy dolphin. Everyone covered their ears but cooing on how the Chenle looks so happy right now.

His happiness is spreading easily throughout the whole group, making them smile also.

After little happy moment, he immediately run towards Jisung's direction. He jumped on the taller boy, and clinged like a koala. Wrapping his legs on the taller's waist, and his arms on his neck.

"Jisuuuuuung! We have the same classes! We can be together the whole day! I dont have to be alone... Yeey!"

"Relax, Chenle..." Jisung smiles. "I'm also happy..." the taller hugged back.

Chenle jumped down and danced happily, making their other friends laugh.

"He's such a baby..." Jaemin looks amused. "Hey Mark! Arent you getting angry that your boyfriend clings to another man?"

Mark just smiled. "I don't mind..."

"Woah!" Renjun and Jaemin simultaneously gasped.

 

Jisung also is really happy right now. Seeing Chenle happy makes his heart feel at ease. Just like the old times.

He's contented on the situation right now. Not being a couple, but having a great time together.

He knew that the path he chose would cause him so much pain, but he ignored it.

For his Lele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay :((( been very busy this holiday season :(
> 
> Enjoy reading! ♡♡♡


	9. Chapter 9

After checking their class schedules, they parted ways and went to their on classes. Well, except on Chenle and Jisung. The fate favors them this time.

They literally have the same classes and breaks. Chenle was really thankful for that. He doesnt have to be alone the whole day. Plus, he wants to know his roommate more.

They are now walking to their first period. "I'm really thankful that I would not be alone throughout the whole day..." Chenle smiles, looking at the taller.

"Me too, Lele- I mean Chenle.." Jisung smiles awkwardly. The smaller looks at him with a confused reaction, but immediately went back to his bubbly expression.

"You can call me Lele if you want.." Chenle looks at him, with a beaming smile. "Is it okay? I mean, we're not that close enough-"

Chenle cuts him off. "Nonsense! You're my roommate, Jisung.. And we've shared enough intimate moments together.."

Jisung choked on what he heard from the smaller. He stopped walking while looking at the smaller.

"Intimate moments? Uhmm Chenle.. Can you choose your words carefully?"

Chenle starts to laugh happily, releasing an bubbly laugh that can make your day in a good mood.

"Okay Mr. Jisung.." He walked closer to the taller and stood beside him, linking their arms. Jisung was shocked.

"Let's go cuddlebuddy?"

Jisung smiles.

"Okay cuddlebuddy..." and starts to walk again towards their class.

 

 

"Okay class! My name is Professor Jaehyun.. I'll be your instructor here in Idol 101..."

'Idol 101' is a special subject in Chante et Danse University. In this subject, the students will learn on how to showcase their talent properly, how to build an stage presence and many more.

This subject is required to take by all students. Every after semester, students who was enrolled in this subject shall hold and perform to a talent night.

Students always look forward at this event, because they can see who are the new shining gems of the university.

"Okay class.. Introduce yourself one by one and show us a little bit of your skills.."

Chenle looks at Jisung beside him.

"I'm nervous, Jisung..." The taller holds his hand and starts to caress it.

"Don't be.. You're a great singer.. Just show them what you usually do..." Jisung smiles. It relaxes Chenle's nerves but a question pops on his mind.

"Wait... How did you know that I sing?" Jisung tenses up. He doesnt know how to avoid this question. The smaller looks at him expectantly.

He starts to stutter. "Uhmm... Just a hunch?" He smiled awkwardly. "Oh... Okay..."

Jisung released a big sigh. He was relieved that Chenle bought his excuse.

But deep inside, Chenle starts to be suspicious of Jisung. He can clearly feel that Jisung knows him well. He wants to confront the taller but decided not to.

It was Chenle's turn to introduce himself at the front. He stood up from his seat and walks timidly. He faced the whole class and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Hello.. My name is Zhong Chenle..." When all of the students heard his surname, they all started to murmur and whisper to each other.

Everyone is shocked that the rich, famous heir of Zhongs are one of their classmates. When Chenle noticed the change of ambience, he starts to shake. He felt very uneasy.

He scans the whole class and saw his roommate at the back. Jisung is smiling at him while mouthing 'You can do it!' and 'Fighting!' while raising his fist at the air.

It made Chenle at ease, relaxed. He took a deep breath and starts to speak again.

"Once again, my name is Zhong Chenle, singing major. I'll be showing a little bit of singing..." Chenle closes his eyes and starts to sing the first verse of 'You Raise Me Up'...

Everybody had their mouths opened. They feel like they are listening to an angel. An angel with a very beautiful, soothing, crystal clear voice.

Jisung watches him with a smile. He missed this. Long ago, Chenle would always sing him to sleep.

After his short performance, almost everyone stood up from their seats and clapped. Even Professor Jaehyun had shed some tears. Chenle smiles and bowed cutely.

"Bravo! Amazing! Wow!" the professor exclaimed. Chenle went back to his seat and looks at his roommate.

"Did I do well?" he asked shyly. Jisung pinched his cheeks. "That was amazing, Lele..."

Chenle couldnt help but blushed. He didnt know why but Jisung has a certain effect on him.

"Next!" the professor yelled, pointing at Jisung. "You're up.." Chenle smiles at him. Jisung stood up from his seat and heads at the front.

"Hello.. My name is Jisung Park.. Dancing major..." After his small introduction, he pulled out his phone and connects it to the speaker.

He plays a song with a strong beat and starts to dance with it. Everyone is looking at him intently. His moves are sharp and precise, the way he pops his body. Even his expressions are on point.

Every now and then, Jisung would steal a glance at Chenle. The smaller, on the other hand, blushes hard with Jisung who looks at him.

Watching Jisung dancing makes his heart beat fast. " _OMG! Why do I feel like this?_ " he thought.

Jisung finishes his routine with a final move. Everyone stood up again and clapped. Chenle screams and clapped like a seal. With a mix of dolphin sounds of course.

Jisung smiled shyly everyone, but his focus is on the cute boy at the back who was hollering like there's no tomorrow.

He went back to his seat and out of the blue, Chenle hugs him tight. "You're really good out there, Jisung!"

Jisung hugs back at the smaller. "Thank you, Lele... You too..." Both pulled away from the hug and stares happily at each other.

"Wow! Such an amazing talent!" Professor Jaehyun praised them once again. "I've been thinking, and this gave me a good idea.. I think you're really great if both of you would be a duo for a project.."

The students starts to tease them. "Chenle and Jisung? It would be ChenSung..." "No! JiChen is much cooler!" " No! It's ChenJi!"

Both of them starts to look down and blushed. Someone noticed it and teased them more. "Oh look! They're both blushing! It's cute!" Everyone at the room cooed at them.

On the other hand, Chenle want to say that he has a boyfriend already.. But something inside him is stopping him. He really liked the feeling of being shipped with Jisung. It felt really right at the moment.

Now, he was getting more and more confused on his feelings. His mind is telling him that he has a boyfriend already but his heart tells him otherwise.

He feels really wronged, but with Jisung, everything seems so right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ♡♡♡


	10. Chapter 10

The first half of the day seems pretty okay for all of them. They all enjoyed their first classes. It was now lunchtime, and their little group of friends are reunited again.

Jisung and Chenle were munching on a salad, while the shorter wants to take all of the cherry tomatoes.

"Lele! Leave some for me!" Jisung complained playfully. "Well, it's not my fault that you're a slow eater, Jisung.." Chenle stucks out his tongue.

The taller puts down his spoon and reaches Chenle's cheeks to squish it playfully, then he starts to poke his waist. The smaller squirmed around on his seat while screeching, earning some looks from their friends.

"They look like a real couple, do they?" Jaemin said, while munching on his cookies. "I agree with you..." Renjun replied.

Both of the boys looked at Mark, only to see that he is smiling fondly at the two.

"Hey Mark!" Jaemin called out but he didnt seem to hear it. "Earth to Mark! Hello?!" Mark seems to faze away and looks at Jaemin.

"Are you talking to me?" Mark asked. Jaemin and Renjun shared some inquisiting looks before talking to him again.

"Arent you getting a little bit of jealous?" Renjun asked. Mark tilted his head sideways. "Jealous? Of what?"

"Your boyfriend is literally flirting with someone else! Are you okay with that?!" Jaemin exclaimed.

Mark just smiled at them. "I'm not..."

"May I ask why?" Renjun added.

Mark simply just smiled at them and turned his looks at the two boys again, who was now finished bickering, and starts to watch funny videos on Jisung's phone.

"I'm just putting back the things where they belong..."

 

 

  
After lunchtime, Jisung and Chenle went to their next class. Theater 101.

It was Chenle's dream to be a star at a theater play. He really likes watching plays with his grandmother whose also a big fan.

They really like Les Miserables. Especially Lea Salonga who acted on the play. Chenle would watch Lea Salonga's snippets from the play at Youtube, dreaming that one day, he would become a star as well.

He's happily skipping while heading to the auditorium, where the class will be held. Jisung watches him happily.

"Looks like you're in a good mood, Lele..."  
"Of course, Jisung... Its Theater 101.. I wish the class would do a play.." the smaller said dreamingly.

"I hope so, Lele.. I mean you idolize Lea at Les Mis-"

Jisung realized what he said. He immediately covers his mouth. On the other hand, the smaller stops skipping and looks at him suspiciously.

"Wait a second Jisung... How did you know that I like Lea and Les Mis?"

Jisung gulped. He didnt know what to say.

Again, he made up a lame excuse. "Just a lucky guess?"

But this time, Chenle doesnt bought his lame excuse. He crosses his arms and walks closer to Jisung.

"That information is too much accurate to be a guess... It appears you knew me well, Jisung..."

The taller took a deep breath and look straight at Chenle's eyes. He needs to justify his excuse, or else it would be game over.

"Lele.." he starts. "Its just a guess.. I mean, Les Mis is a famous play and Lea is a famous musical actress as well.. Lucky guess I think?"

Chenle smiles. "Okay Jisung.. I believe you now.. Its just that it appears like you knew me well..."

"Nonsense... I just met you here.." Jisung said. "Plus, I wouldnt be your friend, because you're rich, I'm po-"

Chenle covers his mouth. "Jisung Park.. Don't let financial capabilities define you as a person, okay?"

A flashback came to Jisung's mind. Chenle also said the same words to him when the shorter's parents ridiculed him.

Jisung just nodded at Chenle. "Let's go?" the shorter asked. Jisung nods happily and they both walked again.

" _He's still the same Lele I knew..._ " Jisung thought.

Even though he still doesnt remember him, the shorter is still the same. The sweet, cheerful and caring Chenle he knew.

 

 

  
After class, both boys heads toward the exit when the professor called Chenle.

"Mr. Zhong! Can you return this sample scripts at the storage room, on the 4th floor?"

"Sure Sir!" Chenle grabs the scripts and walked back to Jisung.

"Need some help?" Jisung asked. "I can manage, Jisung... Just wait for me at the entrance of the building, I'll just head upstairs..."

"Okay.." Jisung responded. Chenle walks happily towards the stairs, the taller watching him intently.

" _He's such a baby.._ " he thought.

 

 

When Chenle reaches the 4th floor, he immediately looked for the storage room. He found it at the far side of the corridor.

He opened the door and peeks inside. It was really dark. Chenle is afraid of the dark. He fumbles the switch on the side and press it, making the small light inside turned on.

He enters the room and quickly put the scripts back into their places. While arranging the scripts at the shelves, the light suddenly turned off.

It appears that the whole light at the school turned off. It was very dark. It appears that the school is experiencing blackout.

The smaller starts to get scared and a little bit of panicked. He sits on the floor and hugged his knees. He starts to cry.

  
Meanwhile, Jisung is waiting at the entrance when the lights turned off. He is waiting for Chenle at the entrance.

" _A blackout_?" he thought.

Suddenly, an idea burst into his mind.

"Chenle!" he exclaimed. He starts to run upstairs to find the smaller boy. He knew that Chenle is afraid of the dark, so he runs as fast as he can.

He quickly reached the 4th floor and opens the light on his phone. He found the storage room and heard some crying inside.

He immediately went inside, only to find the smaller boy, crying on the floor.

"Lele! Are you okay?" He immediately went to his side.

Chenle looked up and saw Jisung. He starts to cry again. "Jiji!" he sobbed. He made grabby hands to the taller boy.

Jisung lifted him up and carries him like a baby. Chenle's arms wrapped on his neck, while his legs wrapped on his waist.

The taller sways his body side by side to calm him. Chenle nuzzles his face on his neck. Jisung's scent made him feel more relaxed. The taller rubs circles on his back and kisses his forehead. His sobs stopped and he calmed down as well.

"Let's go back to the dorm?" Jisung asked, only to find Chenle sleeping on his arms. He smiled and starts to walk to get out of the building.

Once they reached their dorm room, Jisung found out that the electricity on the whole dorm is out as well. He lays down Chenle on the bed. The smaller woke up immediately and reaches for his lamp to turn it on. But the lamp is not working. Bad timing.

Jisung looks for a way to fix his lamp. He gets off the bed but Chenle grabs his wrist.

"Don't leave me, Jisung.. Too dark.." Jisung's expression softens as he look at Chenle.

He remembered something.

"I'll just get something under the bed, Lele... It would help.." he smiled.

He reaches for a box under the bed and pulled something inside.

It was like a long rope. He hangs it around the ceiling, near the bed.

After hanging it, he presses a switch at the end of it. It suddenly became bright. It was a rechargable fairy lights.

Chenle is amazed, and fascinated at the same time. It was like he was looking at the starts.

Jisung flops beside him and looked at him. "Do you like it?"

The smaller suddenly tackled him in a hug and nuzzles his face on Jisung's chest.

"I love it..." he mumbles. He looked up at the taller's face. "Thank you for being there for me, Jisung..."

Jisung smiled and ruffles his hair.

"Anything for you, Lele..."

The smaller hugs him tighter and leans his head again on his chest.

Soon, the two boys drifted off to sleep. Of course, with a big smile on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ♡♡♡


	11. Chapter 11

A month later, after the blackout incident, Jisung and Chenle got closer to each other. The smaller considers him as his bestfriend.

He couldnt decipher, but with Jisung, he was always happy. Their friends noticed their sudden closeness and teased them about it, but Chenle would always say that they're just bestfriends.

With Jisung always by his side, Mark seems to distance off himself at Chenle. The smaller always asks his boyfriend to a date, or a movie night, but Mark would always refuse, saying he needs to finish a homework.

Chenle doesnt mind. Because Jisung is always there to accompany him.

As for the taller boy, he became wary of Mark. He also noticed that Mark always distanced himself off to Chenle, starting when he got closer to the smaller boy.  
  
  
  


So one night, he saw Mark at the library, his face stucked on a book he was reading. He decided it was the perfect time to talk to Chenle's boyfriend.

He approached Mark with light footsteps, not planning to startle the boy. He sits quietly in front of him.

"Hey...." he softly said. Mark tilted his head and smiled at him. "Oh? Hey Jisung.. Nice to see you.. Are you also doing research?" "No.. I just returned the book that I borrowed last week..." the taller responded.

"I see... Good to hear that.." Mark smiled again. His smiles makes Jisung's heart felt guilty. He was practically cuddling.. with his boyfriend.

Jisung taps his fingers softly, at the table. Showing that he was really anxious at the situation. Mark noticed it.

"Do you wanna say something?" Mark asked. Jisung was shocked a little bit. So he deeply breathes, and starts to talk.

"Uhmm.. About Chenle... I'm sorry-"

Mark cuts him off by gently putting his hand on his own.

"Jisung.. I told you already many times, it was okay for me.."

Jisung frowns. "But hyung-"

"No buts, Jisung.." Mark stood up and collected his stuff. But before he go, he whispered something to the taller.

"I was putting back the things into their proper places..." he smiled and left.

Jisung left bewildered.

What does he mean?

It left Jisung confused for many days. He kept on thinking why Mark said that.  
  
  
  


Jisung jolted his eyes up. He was still sleepy. The sound of vacuum strolling around the room woken him up.

He looks on his side only to find Chenle not beside him.

" _He woke up early?_ " he thought.

He sits up from the bed and rubs his eyes. He saw Chenle dusting the things on the room with his left hand, and vacuuming the floor with his right hand.

The smaller boy wears a cute apron with a chick design on it.

Chenle's appearance made him awe.

"You're cute..." he blurted. The smaller didnt heard what he said because of the vacuum sounds but he saw Jisung opened his mouth.

He turns off the vacuum. "Oh, you're awake Jisung... What did you say?"

"I said you're cute..."

Chenle's face turns into a blushing mess.

"You're really weird you know.."

"I was just saying the truth..." Jisung smirked, knowing that Chenle is on a mess right now.

"Whatever... I cooked breakfast for you.. Its on the table..."

Jisung stood up from the bed and heads to the table. Sausages, fried eggs and bacon, with french toast. His mouth watered.

The smaller handed him a smoking mug of hot chocolate. It smells like Christmas morning. He sips on the mug and his eyes widened.

It's still the same hot chocolate Chenle used to make for him. It was perfect.

Jisung looked at the smaller with affectionate eyes.

"Thank you, honey..." he teased.

The smaller choked and had a coughing fit. He was red and flustered right now.

"Ho-Honey?!" he asked. Jisung laughs. "I was just joking.. Cause the scene right now looks like we're a married couple.."

"Yah! Park Jisung!"  
  
  
  
  


After Jisung ate the breakfast Chenle prepared for him, he washed the dishes and fixes the table.

After he cleaned, he saw Chenle, sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at nothingness.

Chenle, on the other hand, is still flustered. He kept thinking what the taller said earlier. That they look like a married couple. It bothers his mind the whole time.

Jisung suddenly flopped beside him, making him bounce and landed to the taller's lap. After he landed, Jisung locked his arms on his waist.

Chenle looks at him with a red tint of blush on his face. "Penny for your thoughts?" the taller asked. "Wha-What are yo-you doing?" Chenle looks away. The taller decided to tease him. "Still thinking what I said earlier?"

"No-No way!!" Chenle huffs. Jisung laughed because the smaller is really flustered right now. He really likes to tease him.

Chenle stood up from his lap and starts to clean again. "Why are you so eager to clean?" Jisung asked. The smaller stood in front of him while crossing his arms.

"Did you forgot? It's Christmas Eve tonight. We invited our friends, remember?"

"Ohh.. I do remember.. Wait.. We need to cook, right?"

"Of course, Jisung.. Now, let's go to the grocery store! I need some help with the ingredients.."  
  
  
  


Jisung hates shopping.

He hates it more than anything else.

They are now walking at a famous market in Gangnam. Jisung carrying 10 bags of grocery for their Christmas Eve Dinner.

"Lele... I'm tired already... This is so many... Can we go home already?" Jisung whined.

The smaller, still looking at his shopping list, replied. "I need few more Jisung..." The taller's eyes widened. "Few more?!"  
  
  


After 3 hours, they went back to their dorm. Jisung carried almost 20 bags of grocery. He flops on the bed and closes his eyes.

"I'm tired, Lele..." Chenle walked towards him and covers him with blanket. "Just sleep, Jisung.. I can handle this.." And with that, Jisung drifted to sleep.  
  
  
  


Jisung woke up with a delicious smell surrounding their room. He looks at the clock. It was 7:00PM.

He realized he hadnt helped Chenle preparing the food. He quickly stood up.

But what he saw, surprises him. The table, full of delicious dishes made by Chenle. The sight of it made him hungry.

He saw Chenle coming out from the bathroom, just finished his shower. He was wearing a red sweater, too big that made him cute, and a red shorts.

"You're awake, Jisung.. Please take a bath.. Soon, our friends will start to arrive.." the smaller smiled.

Jisung just nodded and grab some clothes from his cabinet and went inside the bathroom. After he showered, he quickly went out to help the smaller in other preparations.

He also wore a red sweater, to match his roommate's outfit.

Their friends would come at 8pm. So they waited.

It was 9pm. No sign of their friends.

The clock shows 10:00PM. Still, no friends in sight.

The smaller starts to frown, because he exerted a big effort for the night, and yet it would be a waste. Jisung quickly noticed the smaller's reaction.

He grabs a plate and starts to taste the dishes one by one.

"Hmmmm! They are all delicious!" Jisung exclaimed. Chenle is happy that Jisung likes the food he made.

Soon, Chenle joins him in eating. They are having fun. Telling some funny stories and eating the food.

Even though their friends didnt show up, Jisung somehow filled the gap.

Jisung remembered he bought 10 bottles of grapefruit-flavored soju. He opened one bottle and shared it with Chenle.

After a few bottles, Jisung started to get a little drunk.

"You're drunk, Jisung..." Chenle laughs.

"No I'm not, Lele..." the taller hiccups.

Chenle stood up from his seat. "Let me get you some water with honey.."

The smaller went to the kitchen counter to prepare it. While he preparing it, he felt arms snaking into his waist.

It was Jisung.

"Jisung what are you doing? You're drunk.." the smaller tried to remove his arms but no avail.

Before he could protest, Jisung starts to kiss his neck softly. He sucked at a specific part on his neck that made the smaller moan.

Chenle's knees are now getting weak from the sensation.

The taller kissed his earlobes before whispering, "I missed you Lele... I missed your touch, your scent, your hugs, your kisses.. I missed everything about you.."

The taller lifted him up and carried him bridal-style and lays him on the bed. Jisung lays on top of him, cups his face and starts to kiss him.

He didnt know what happened but Chenle kissed back. After a few seconds, Jisung broke apart and looks into the smaller's eyes.

"I'm sorry for everything Lele.. My conscience still haunts me.. Its all my fault.."

Chenle couldnt understand what he was saying. Why is he apologizing?

After that, he plops down his body on top of the smaller, and starts to snore. He had fallen asleep.

He caresses the taller's hair. " _Jisung... Are you hiding something from me?_ " he thought.

His mind is now filled with more questions. Maybe Jisung knows what happened on him at the past.

During his therapy session at US, the doctor secretly told him that he had lost memories due to the accident. His parents told him that those memories are not important anyway.

Now he was eager to know the truth. Not knowing that Jisung is a big part of his lost memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ♡♡♡


	12. Chapter 12

The day after the Christmas Eve celebration, Chenle's thoughts are filled on what happened that night.

The night where Jisung kissed him. And he kissed back as well.

But what intrigues him most is why did the taller boy starts to apologizing to him, like he didnt do anything bad, right?

"Honey? Are you okay?" Mrs. Zhong noticed that Chenle is thinking about something.

Chenle quickly dettatched himself from his dazed and smiles at his mother. "I'm okay, Mom.."

They are now eating at a five-star restaurant, with Mark's family of course. His parents and Mark's parents are drawn in into a serious conversation while he was just playing with his food.

Mark noticed it. "Chenle? Are you really okay?" he asks worriedly.

The smaller boy smiles at him. "I'm really okay, hyung. Thanks for your concern.."

Mrs. Zhong cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. She smiled and looked at her husband before speaking.

"We gathered here tonight to discuss about our sons future wedding..." Chenle tenses up. _Wedding? Is it too early to get married?_

Mrs. Lee wipes her mouth before replying. "Ah, yes.. The wedding.. When will we commence it?"

"Even though they are still studying, we can have the wedding this summer.." Chenle wanted to cry. He wants to voice out his thoughts but his nervousness surrounds him.

Suddenly, Mark stood up from his seat. Everyone's eyes are on him.

"Do you want to say something, darling?" Mr. Zhong asked.

Mark sighed and started. "I want to cancel my wedding with Chenle.."

Everybody is shocked.

Mrs. Zhong speaks. "But why?"

"I only like Chenle as a little brother... no more than that. Plus, I have my eyes on someone else.. And I want Chenle to be happy as well..."

"This is unbelievable!" Mrs. Zhong yelled. "I thought we had a deal?"

Mr. Lee smiles. "Well.. if our son doesnt want to get married, then that's it.."

"So, you're letting go the deal?" Mr. Zhong asked with a smirked on his face.

Mrs. Lee also stood up and picked up her purse. "Money can't buy happiness, Mr. Zhong.."

The Zhongs are fuming with anger. Meanwhile, Chenle is still shocked. Why would Mark break the engagement?

"Well.. Its not our loss... Goodbye, Lees.." Mrs. Zhong glares at them.

Before the Lees left the restaurant, Mark walked towards Chenle's parents. "Please, let him decide his own life..."

Mrs. Zhong glares at him. "I dont need your advice.."Mark sighed and walked towards his parents.

The couple looks at each other before looking at their son. "Chenle.. We'll have a business meeting at Japan tomorrow.. Are you okay staying at your dorm for the rest of the Christmas break?"

"Of course Mom... and Dad..."

"Good boy. Now finish your food before we leave.." Chenle wants to catch with Mark to have a proper conversation. So he also stood up.

"I'll be going too, Mom, Dad.." he hugged his father and kissed her mother. Then he zoomed away, trying to catch up with Mark.  
  
  
  


"Mark hyung!" he yelled while running at the parking lot. Mark looked back and saw the smaller boy running towards him.

Chenle catches his breath when he reached Mark. "You're backing out?"

Mark smiles and pats his head.

"I want us to be both happy, Lele.. I hope your parents would realized that.."

Chenle frowns. "Thank you Mark hyung.. For all this time that you stayed by my side..."

"Don't be sad.. I'm still your older brother.. Plus, your soulmate is waiting for you... All this time..."

The smaller boy's face displayed a confusion.

"Soulmate?"

"You'll find the answers soon... But I have to warn you.. When that time comes, let love flourished on both of you.. not guilt or anything else.. And everything will be alright.."  
  
  


Last time, Jisung's actions made his mind all burned out. Now, Mark's words also confused him.

_"My brain is getting crazier and crazier..."_ he thought.

After he opened the door of their shared room, he noticed that it was dark inside. _"Is Jisung outside?"_ he thought.

He entered the room with cautious steps. He saw a figure lying on the bed, covered with thick blankets.

He peeks on it and smiled. It was Jisung. He was peacefully sleeping. But he noticed that the taller boy is little bit pale, his face is drenched with sweat.

He moves closer, definitely worried. He touches his forehead and was shocked.

He was hot as burning fire.

"Oh my gosh Jisung! You're burning hot! You have a fever!" The taller just whimpered on the bed.  
  
  


After the thermometer beeps, he immediately pulled it out from his mouth and looked at the screen.

"38.8 degrees! You're really sick, Jisung!"

The taller opened his eyes a little bit and saw Chenle standing in front of him, clearly worried.

"Hey Lele.. You're home..."

Chenle pouts. "You're really sick, Jisung.. Did you already drink your meds?"

"No.. Also, I havent eaten all day.."

"Aigoo... You poor baby.. Just rest, I'll cook something for you so that you can drink your medicine already.."

And with that, Chenle went to their kitchen to fix something.  
  
  


After 20 minutes, the smaller went back to the bed carrying a tray with a bowl on it.

"Jisung... Eat this please..." Jisung opened his eyes and gets up from the bed slowly. After he was settled, his eyes widened on the food in front of him.

A ramen with sausages and cheese. His mouth is watering.

"Sorry Jisung.. I hope you'll like it.. And it will also warm you up..."

Jisung grabs the spoon and tastes the broth. It was delicious and soothing.

It is the same ramen Chenle used to make for him.

"It is delicious.. Thank you Lele.." he smiled.

The smaller boy returned the smile with a comforting one. "You're welcome Jisung.. Please finish it all so that you can regain your strength and drink your meds.."  
  
  
  


Chenle was happy and relieved that Jisung finished the whole bowl of ramen. He put the bowl on sink, noting to wash it later.

He walked back to Jisung and gave him some paracetamol to drink. The taller immediately took it but the glass from his hand slipped and the water poured over to his body.

The smaller immediately provide some to dry towels to wipe him. He noticed that Jisung's shirt is drenched with water on the front, and sweat on his back.

"You'll get cold.." Chenle worries. "I'll get you a change of clothes..." He went to the taller's cabinet and opened one of the drawers.

A pile of underwear can be seen. Chenle's face flushed with red color immediately. He closes the drawer as fast as he can.

"Oooops! Wrong drawer.. ha ha ha.." he laughed awkwardly. Finally, he found a comfortable shirt for the taller.

He handed the shirt to Jisung, but the boy pouts. "I'm too weak to raise my arms.. Can you help me change?" "Of course, Jisung.." Chenle smiled.

He sat on the bed and signals the taller to raise his arms which the boy followed. Chenle quickly took off the shirt.

But the scene in front of him made him a blushing mess. Again.

Jisung's shirtless body. In front of him. The well-toned abs. The hard-toned chest. He looked away briefly to hide his face but it was too late.

Jisung noticed it. He smiled mischievously and decided to teased the smaller.

"Where's my shirt, Lele? Unless..You want me to be shirtless all night..." he smirked.

The smaller glares at him.

"Raise your arms please.." he requested with a pout. Jisung raises his arms and he quickly slipped the shirt.

"Thank you, Lele..." he smiled.  
  
  
  
  


Jisung lays on the bed resting while Chenle is at the study table, finishing his research assignment that needed to be pass soon.

He checks Jisung's temperature from time to time, relieved that the temperature is going down to its normal.

The smaller finished his school tasks and stood up. He stretches and yawns, he was really tired.

Once again, he checked Jisung's condition. He presses his hand on his forehead.

_"His fever is going down.."_ he thought, felt relieved. But he noticed that Jisung is shivering.

He leans down and speaks to the taller softly. "Do you feel cold?" Jisung gently nods. "Let me get some extra blankets for you..." He was about to stand when Jisung grabs his wrist.

"Sleep with me tonight.. You're warm.." Chenle blushes a bit.

The taller immediately pulled him to the bed, Chenle quietly slipping under the blankets.

Jisung hugs the smaller and let Chenle stuffs his face on his chest. He buried his nose on Chenle's fluffy hair and kisses it softly.

"You're warm, Lele.. Your scent relaxes me..." Jisung mumbles.

"You're extra cuddly when you're sick.." Chenle smiles.

He wraps his arms on Jisung's body and starts to caress his back to lull him to sleep. Later on, Jisung drifted off to his sleep.

"Get well soon, Jiji..." Chenle didnt know how he came up with the nickname but it feels like he had said it before to the taller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 more chapters left :( Thank you for reading! ♡♡♡


	13. Chapter 13

Chenle fluttered his eyes open. He realized it was morning already. He remembered that he nursed Jisung throughout the night.

He rolled his body to face the other side of the bed. The taller boy is not there.

He jolted up from the bed and saw Jisung getting some clothes from his wardrobe and stuffing it in his suitcase.

He rubs his eyes cutely while looking at the taller who was busy at the moment packing. "What are you doing?" Chenle mumbles sleepily.

Jisung looked back at him and smiled. He immediately went to the bed and flops himself beside the smaller. He ruffles his hair cutely.

"Thank you for taking care of me last night, Lele.." Jisung smiled.

Chenle quickly planted his hand on the taller's forehead, checking if the fever is gone. "You feeling better already?"

"Of course. Thank you Dr. Lele.." Jisung teased him.

"I just did what I need to do..." the smaller replied with a comforting smile.

 

 

The smaller went out from the bathroom after washing his face. He saw that Jisung is still packing.

"Why are you packing?"

"I will go home at my parent's house in the mountains.."

"Why?"

"I'll spend the remaining Christmas vacation there, Lele.. We still have a week before the classes start.. Plus, I already miss them.."

Chenle nods and realized he would be alone at the dorm. "What about you Lele? Will you go on a vacation at another country? Any plans?"

The smaller pout. "My parents had a business trip at Japan.. And I chose not to go... I don't have anything to do.. So I guess I'll be alone here at the dorm.."

Jisung is worried that Chenle would be alone at the dorm. Because he still treat the smaller like a baby.

"You want to come with me?" Jisung smiled.

Chenle's pout are quickly replaced by a big, shining smile. "I would love to!"

The smaller quickly grabs his suitcase and starts to pack as well.

 

 

While the smaller is packing, Jisung quietly went out and made a phonecall to his mom.

"Jisung! I'm so glad you called!"

"I missed you, Mom.. I'll go home for a week.."

"That's a good news! I'll clean your room.."

"Mom... I have something to tell you.."

"What is it?"

"I'll be coming home with Chenle.."

His mother gasped.

"Che-Chenle?!"

"Yes Mom... Lele.. He's my roommate here at Chante et Danse.."

"I'm so glad fate allowed for both of you to meet.." Mrs. Park is softly sobbing.

"But there's a catch, Mom.. He doesnt remember me.. Due to the accident.."

"Did you made him remember you?"

"No Mom.. I want us to stay this way.. I dont want to meddle on his life anymore.."

"But son.. this path you chose will hurt you for a million times.."

"I chose this Mom and I'll endure it.. For Lele.. I have a favor to ask.. Please pretend that you dont know him Mom.. I know it'll be hard.. But please.."

Mrs. Park sighed.

"Okay.. Your father and I will do our very best.."

"Thank you, Mom.. We're coming home soon.."

He hanged up the phone and heard Chenle calling him.

"Jisung! I'm already finished packing.."

"Okay Lele! We're leaving soon!"

 

 

  
Both boys are now travelling through a bus. Chenle practically slept the whole ride, with his head leaning on the taller.

Jisung chuckled softly when he heard soft snores coming from the shorter. The bus reaches its destination.

He nudged the smaller boy beside him.

"Lele.. Wake up.. We're here..."

He jolted his head up and looks around sleepily. Like a baby.

"Cute.." Jisung muttered.

 

 

  
After getting off from the bus, they waited at the station. Jisung's parents would fetch them.

Shortly, they arrived earlier than expected. A big smile appears from Mrs. Park's face when he saw his son. She ran towards her son who she missed so much.

"Jisung my baby!" she squealed while hugging her son.

"Mom.. Cant breathe..."

She quickly let go her son and kisses his face.

"You're getting more handsome and taller..." Jisung blushes.

Then, she looked at the familiar boy beside Jisung. She couldnt help but to cry.

Surely, it was tears of happiness for seeing Chenle once again. Safe and sound.

"Lele- I mean Chenle..." Mrs. Park hugs Chenle like there's no tomorrow.

Chenle felt confused.

Mrs. Park's hugs are quite familiar to him. Like they have done it before.

"You knew my name?" the shorter boy muttered.

Mrs. Park tenses a little bit. "I me-mean.. Jisung always tells me about you..." she stuttered.

Chenle glares at the taller who was looking at the other side, pretending not to see the shorter.

"Park Jisung! You're embarrasing me!"

Jisung just laughed.

"Let's go home? Your father is waiting at the car..."

"Okay Mom.. Let's go Lele?"

Chenle nods happily and starts to walk with them.

 

 

  
Mr. Park is quite, the emotional one.

Like, he literally cried when he saw his son. And also, seeing Chenle after a long time.

The car ride was pretty fun. Mrs. Park playing some Red Velvet songs, while Mr. Park sings along.

"Oh my god!" Mr. Park sang playfully. "He's a really bad boy! He's a really bad boy!" Mrs. Park added.

At the back seat, Jisung facepalmed and hang his head low while Chenle is happy while watching his parents sing.

"Sorry for my parents, Lele..."

Chenle looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry.. Its my jam as well.."

 

 

  
When they reached the Park's house, it was almost mid afternoon. The ambience on the whole surrounding gives a relaxing vibe.

Mr. Park puts their suitcases on the living room. Chenle looks at the house with an amused face.

The house is small. But somehow, it felt really comfortable.

"Well Lele.. Welcome to our humble abode.." Jisung smiled awkwardly.

But for Chenle, he can already tell what kind of family Jisung has.

He can obviously tell that this house is oozing with love and affection, it releases a welcoming vibe.

Mr. Park cleared his throat.

"So Chenle, we dont have extra rooms.. Do you mind sharing a room with Jisung? We'll put a separate matress-"

"It's completely fine for me, Mr. Park.. Plus, I dont mind sharing a bed with Jisung.. We're sharing a bed together at the dorm.."

"Sharing a bed?" Mrs. Park butts in with a sneaky look.

"Together?" Mr. Park smirked.

Jisung is getting red as of the moment.

"Its not what you think Mom.."

Chenle decides to tease him more.

"Not what you think? You said that we're practically a couple, right?"

Jisung looks at him, looking disbelief.

The smaller just laughs and beams a cute smile at him that makes him want to squish Chenle.

"Just like the old times.." Mrs. Park added.

Chenle looks at her with a confused face.

"Old times?"

Jisung looks at his mother, signalling her to make up some excuse.

"Uhmm.. I mean, old times when my husband still courts me... ha ha ha.." she laughed awkwardly.

"You two get some rest.. We'll call you for dinner.. I'll take your suitcases upstairs.."

Mr. Park starts to carry their stuffs, the two boys followed him like a small puppy.

Mrs. Park heaves a big sigh.

 

 

  
"Once again, thank you Jisung for inviting me here..." Chenle is seated at the bed, cross-legged.

"Its really fine, Lele.. Plus, you'll get bored at the dorms easily.."

"You're absolutely right..."

Jisung finishes arranging his things and flops on the bed beside the shorter.

"You should go to sleep, Lele.. I'll wake you up when dinner is ready.."

Chenle shrugs.

"I'm not sleepy at all.. And I can't sleep.. My mind is full of thoughts right now.."

"Care to share?" Jisung asked.

The smaller also flops on the bed.

"Mark hyung broke up with me..."

Jisung is shocked. "Why?"

"He told my parents that he loves someone else.. That he see me as a little brother only.."

"What are your thoughts?"

"I still dont get it. A part of me is a little bit sad, while the other part of me is relieved.."

Jisung rolls his body to face him.

"Relieved?"

Chenle sighed. "To be honest.. I only like him as a big brother, not in a romantic way... Well.. that's relieving for me.."

Jisung just listened quietly.

"But what confuses me more is that he always reminded me that my true love is just around the corner.. Like waiting to be remembered or something.."

Jisung tenses up a little bit.

"Then I realized, I felt that I lost something that I needed back.. And somehow, I feel that my lost memories would be the answer.."

"Lele..." Jisung speaks up. "Always remember that whatever you want to do, I'll always be here for you.. You can count on me.. Like 1 2 3..."

Chenle faces his side and punches his chest softly.

"Seriously? I'm being emotional here... And you'll quote a Bruno Mars song?"

Jisung smiled. "Kidding aside.. I'll always be here for you.."

Chenle moves closer at him and hugs him, nuzzling his face on his chest.

"Thank you, Jisung.." he mumbles.

"Anytime.." Jisung replied sweetly.

 

 

  
The dinner was very fulfilling. Chenle almost ate everything. Considering that Mrs. Park cooked his every favorite dish.

Like Mrs. Park knows his preferences. Weird.

After the dinner, Jisung and Chenle decided to walk outside, admiring the beautiful stars and the bright moon.

They keep talking about random things that would make both of them laugh.

While they were on the way back to the house, Chenle's phone rang.

He quickly answered it. It was his dad.

His eyes widened due to shock and his knees almost fall out. Jisung quickly caught him up.

"What's the matter, Lele?"

Chenle looks at him with a teary eyes.

"Jisung... Grandmother Zhong... My grandma.."

The taller quickly grasps the situation. He helped Chenle up and both of them ran to the house as quickly as they can.

Time is their enemy now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! :D Thank you for reading ♡


	14. Chapter 14

They are running with all their strength. Eager to reach the house as quickly as they can.

 

"Boys? Whats the problem?" Mrs. Park asked after she saw the two boys arrived, still catching their breaths.

 

She noticed that Chenle was in the verge of crying, eyes bloodshot.

 

Chenle wanted to explain, but he couldnt. He wanted to speak but no words are coming from his mouth.

 

Jisung noticed it and quickly explained. "Mom! We need to get to the hospital as fast as we can! Grandma Zhong! She's-"

 

Mrs. Park doesnt need to hear the rest of the explanation.

 

"Honey!" she yelled, calling for her husband.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"This was supposed to be our birthday gift to you, but you'll need it so we're giving this to you in advance.."

 

They are now at the garage and Mr. Park pointing at a new, shiny motorcycle bike. "This would take you fast to the hospital.."

 

Jisung's eyes widened with surprise. He quickly hugged his father.

 

"Thanks Dad.. Let's go Lele.. There's no time to waste..." Jisung grabs two helmets and handed the other one to Chenle.

 

"Thank you, Mr. Park.." Chenle smiled. Mr. Park walked closer to him and ruffles his hair. "Anything for you, Lele..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

They are now riding at a fast speed. Even though Jisung wants to make it there fast, he still prioritize their safety. And also he dont want Chenle to get scared.

 

"Hang tight, Lele...."

 

The smaller wraps his arms securely on Jisung's waist.

 

"Please wait for me, Grandma.." Chenle muttered silently, whispering a small prayer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

After 1 hour, they arrived at the hospital. They quickly went to the receptionist to ask for his grandmother.

 

The receptionist pointed them to a VIP room at the 5th floor. "Thank you.." Jisung smiled and walked with Chenle towards the elevator.

 

Once they reached the 5th floor, Jisung stopped on his tracks. The smaller looked back at him.

 

"You go, Lele.. I'll just wait for you here.." Jisung assured to him.

 

Chenle nods and run to the room where his grandmother is admitted.

 

 

 

 

 

He opened the door and saw his parents stood around the bed, looking at his grandmother.

 

Grandma Zhong tilted her head up to look at him. She smiled fondly.

 

"Lele... My baby..."

 

Chenle ran and hugs his grandmother tightly. "Grandma! Are you okay?"

 

Grandma Zhong pulled away from the hug and kissed his forehead. "I dont think I can make it.. To see you walking down the aisle.."

 

Chenle freezes up. "Dont say it like that, Grandma.. You'll live, right? We have the best doctors here... right Mom?"

 

Mrs. Zhong smiles at him. "Of course, son.. We'll do our very best to make your Grandma feel better.."

 

Chenle smiled back and looked at her grandmother.

 

A nurse entered the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Zhong? The doctor wants to talk to you.."

 

"Okay, we'll be there.." Mrs. Zhong signals her husband to go with her. "Lele.. Please stay here for a while and watch your grandmother.."

 

Chenle nods and sits beside the bed. He looked again to find her grandmother sleeping peacefully.

 

He suddenly felt the urge to pee so he quickly went to the comfort room.

 

 

 

 

 

On the other side, Jisung saw Chenle's parents leaving the room. After a while, he also saw Chenle leaving the room so he took the opportunity to shortly visit Grandma Zhong.

 

He quietly walks in and saw Grandma Zhong, snoring softly. He stood beside the bed and looks at the grandma whom he missed a lot.

 

Grandma Zhong was very kind to him.

 

He was about to leave when he heard the woman spoke.

 

"Leaving already, Jisung?"

 

Jisung looked back and saw the old woman smiling at him. He ran towards Grandma Zhong and hugged her softly.

 

"I missed you, Grandma..."

 

"I missed you too, Jisung.. You've grown a lot.." she ruffled the boy's hair and kissed his cheeks.

 

"Are you sick, Grandma?"

 

"Unfortunately, yes.. Last month, they told me it was cancer, stage 4. 2 weeks to live.. It sucks, right?"

 

Jisung is shocked. His eyes starts to water.

 

"No.. You're kidding, right?" Grandma Zhong wipes the tears from his face.

 

"Dont cry, Jisung.." she smiled. "But Lele? Does he know?"

 

"Of course, not.. I dont want him to be heartbroken.."

 

The taller sniffs. "I still cant believe it.."

 

Grandma Zhong sighs. "Neither do I.. But you know.. we cant avoid it.."

 

Jisung wants to be strong as of the moment. But the fact that Grandma Zhong would leave..

 

"Jisung? Look at me.."

 

He tilted his head and look at Grandma Zhong straight in the eyes.

 

"I need you to promise me one thing.. Please take care of Lele really well.. Make him the happiest person in your arms.. I also promise from now on, everything's gonna be alright.."

 

"I promise, Grandma Zhong.." Once again, she ruffled his hair. "Good boy..." she smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

Jisung left the room quickly as he can so Chenle and his parents wouldnt see him.

 

The final moments are really hard for the family. Jisung could really tell.

 

You can hear hysterical sobs inside the ward, mostly coming from Mrs. Zhong. But the unusual thing is Chenle didnt cry. He would just stare at a blank space. That's it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The funeral was very peaceful and solemn. Knowing Grandma Zhong who was very helpful to people, citizens went and gave their condolences.

 

Chenle was really happy to see how the people adored his grandmother. He wants to be like her. Being a compassionate and helpful person.

 

 

 

 

 

Few days after the funeral, the Zhong's are gathered in their living room. The attorney starts to read Grandma Zhong's last will and testament.

 

Chenle got a big, shiny shimmering box with a lock. The attorney gave the key to him. He stated, "Dear Lele, when in doubt and confused, open the box.."

 

Chenle noted that and kept the box. Meanwhile, Grandma Zhong left her jewelry collections on Mrs. Zhong, and her collection of vintage cars to Mr. Zhong.

 

"How about the money and shares?" Mrs. Zhong asked.

 

The attorney cleared his throat. "All of her assets and her 20% shares at the company have been given to a specific person, whom I can't revealed.."

 

Mrs. Zhong gets irritated. "But why?" The attorney answered. "You'll find out soon.."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chenle walks in on their dorm room with a pale expression. Jisung is sitting on their shared bed, reading a book.

 

The taller looked up and saw how Chenle is really drained right now. He closes the book and laid it beside him.

 

"Are you alright, Lele?"

 

Chenle looks at him, his eyes starts to water.

 

"Jisuuuuuung!" He ran towards the taller boy and launches himself.

 

Jisung caught him and hugged him tight. Chenle nuzzles his face to his chest and cried harder.

 

"Let it all out, Lele.." Jisung whispered while kissing his hair.

 

Chenle cried to him for almost an hour and fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

The past months, Jisung helped Chenle to relax and unwind. He wanted Chenle to be happy, that's what he promised to Grandma Zhong.

 

They frequently hang out with their friends for their free time.

 

Time has passed quickly and they didnt noticed that it was November already. Due to busy classes and activities, time seems a little bit faster.

 

 

 

 

One day, while Jisung is finishing his dance routine on the practice room, Chenle entered with a biggest smile on his face.

 

"Why are you so happy today?" Jisung asked sheepishly.

 

The smaller handed him a gold envelope.

 

"What's this?"

 

"Invitation for my birthday party.. Please come!" Chenle pouted, with matching puppy eyes.

 

He hugged Chenle tightly. "You really know I can't resist your puppy eyes, right?"

 

The smaller immediately pulled away from the hug. "You stink! Take a bath first!" he playfully teased the taller.

 

"You're a meanie, Lele.." Jisung pouts.

 

"I gotta go now, Jisung.. Need to giveaway this invitations.. Bye!" And with that, Chenle left the room. Jisung is now smiling like an idiot.

 

 

 

 

 

While strolling around the mall looking for stuffs he needed for his party, Chenle heard an unfamiliar voice calling him.

 

"Lele!" He turned around and saw a tan-skinned boy going to his direction. The said boy stood up in front of him and smiled.

 

"It's been ages! How are you?" the boy asked. He tilted his head, trying to remember who he was. But no avail.

 

"Uhmm.. Sorry to be rude, but.. who are you?"

 

The boy frowns. "It's me, Haechan! Your highschool bestfriend! I heard you got into an accident.. Are you okay already? How's Jisung?"

 

"Wait, you know Jisung? As in Jisung Park?"

 

Haechan laughs. "Of course, dummy.. He's your boyfriend.."

 

Chenle is shocked. "My boyfriend? He's just my roommate.."

 

"You're kidding, right? He's your boyfriend since highschool, duuuh!"

 

Chenle can't process anything right now. He looked again at the tanned skin boy.

 

"Do you have proof that he's my boyfriend?"

 

"Of course. I have our old photos here in my phone..."

 

"Can you send it to me?" "No problem.."

 

 

Once Haechan sent the photos, he couldnt believe his eyes. It was Jisung. No doubt.

 

"I ne-need to go.. Thank you Haeching.." Chenle quickly ran to go back to their dorm.

 

"It's Haechan! Not Haeching.. And by the way, you're welcome!" Haechan yelled.

 

"Did he really forgot?" he thought.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jisung is playing games from his phone while laying on their shared bed. He heard the door opened and saw Chenle with a furious face.

 

"Are you alright, Lele?"

 

Chenle looks at him with cold stare. "We need to talk.." Jisung turned off his phone and looks at the smaller.

 

He handed his phone to Jisung, showing the pictures. "What's this, Jisung?"

 

Jisung widened his eyes when he saw their pictures. And looks back at Chenle.

 

"Where did you got this?"

 

"Why do we have pictures together, Jisung?"

 

"Lele, I can explain-"

 

"YOU LIED TO ME! WHY JISUNG?" He starts to cry.

 

Jisung tried to hug him but Chenle avoided his touch.

 

"Don't touch me! All this time, you knew about my lost memories? That you're mostly part of it? Why didnt you tell me?!"

 

"It's for your sake, Lele.."

 

"All this time, you lied to me.. I HATE YOU!"

 

Chenle rushed to the door. "Lele, wait!" And he's gone.

 

Jisung drops his body on the ground. "What did I do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ♡♡♡


	15. Chapter 15

Mr. and Mrs. Zhong are eating dinner in the main kitchen when Chenle barged in. "Lele! What brings you here? It was a school night..." Mrs. Zhong asked.

 

Chenle stood in front of his parents. "I just want to ask something, that's all.."

 

"Is it urgent that you needed to come here?" His father replied. "I think so dad.."

 

He pulled out his phone and browsed through the gallery. But before that, he asked. "Who is Park Jisung?"

 

Mrs. Zhong choked on her wine while Mr. Zhong was a little bit speechless.

 

"Park Jisung? I don't know him.. Why did you ask, Lele?" Mrs. Zhong replied awkwardly.

 

"Then how do you explain this?" he showed up his phone, showing the pictures that they're together with.

 

Mr. Zhong doesnt know what to say, even Mrs. Zhong.

 

"Someone said that Jisung is my boyfriend.. Is it true?" he asked frustratedly.

 

Mrs. Zhong heaves a deep breath. "Yes, it's true.. He's your boyfriend.. Well, ex-boyfriend... We don't want you to be acquianted to him again.. He's the reason why you got into your accident.."

 

Chenle shakes his head. "I dont believe you.. Even though I'm angry at him, I believe he wouldnt do something like that.."

 

"You've met him?" Mr. Park asked.

 

"Met him? He's my roommate at Chante et danse.. Literally, my bestfriend.." he choked.

 

His parents couldnt believe what they heard. Jisung is so close to Chenle, why didnt he introduced himself as his boyfriend?

 

"He didnt introduced himself as your boyfriend?" Mrs. Zhong asked.

 

"Nope. That's why I'm angry at him.." He starts to walk upstairs.

 

"You're not going back to your dorm, Lele?"

 

"I'll sleep here tonight, for my birthday party tomorrow.."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Jisung is crying at the dorm. Chenle hates him. So his heart feels a little shattered right now.

 

He tried calling Chenle's phone but the shorter doesnt answer.

 

"I deserved this.." he thought. 

 

A knock can be heard from the door. He wipes his tears away before opening it.

 

It was Mark.

 

"Mark hyung?" "Hello Jisung.. Can we talk?"

 

"Of course..." Jisung replied, letting Mark in. He prepared some hot tea and snacks for Mark. They both sat down at the table.

 

"Mark hyung.." Jisung started. "Lele is..."

 

Mark cuts him off. "I know, Jisung.." The taller's eyes turned wide. "You knew?"

 

Mark sips his tea before talking. "Of course.. Grandma Zhong asked me to look out for you two.." Jisung couldnt believe what he heard.

 

Then he realized something. How someone sponsored his studies in Chante et danse.. The note initials G.Z... Of all people, how did he became a roommate with Chenle..

 

"Grandma Zhong planned all of this?" he asked. "Bingo!" Mark smiled.

 

"But why?" the taller asked. "She wants to put back things on their proper places..."

 

"But I dont deserved it.. I dont deserved Lele.."

 

Mark holds his hand. "Jisung.. You and I knew that its not your fault on what happened to Chenle.. It's just that his parents wanted you to take the blame.."

 

Jisung took a deep breath. His mind is now analayzing the situation he was in.

 

He looked up to Mark with determined eyes. "I love Chenle with all my heart.. I dont want him to lose again.. What should I do, hyung?"

 

"Apologize. And explain.. I know he would understand that..."

 

Jisung stood up. "Okay.. I'll go to his party tonight.."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"We should make them pay for what they did to us!" a man yelled. "The Zhongs are the cause why our company fell.."

 

The Lee Family is one of the competitive companies in the industry.. But later on, got crushed by the Zhongs because of their incompetent attitude.

 

They couldnt accept the fact that they lost because the Zhongs did well on the sales.

 

"Sir, the Zhongs are having a party tonight for the birthday of their only son.. This is the perfect opportunity.."

 

"Then let's ruin the party and get our revenge!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

The venue at their new mansion is now being prepped up. Baloons, cute fairy lights, are mostly the designs of the party.

 

Meanwhile, Chenle was on his room, waiting for the party to start. He was already dressed. He kept looking at the time.

 

"Will Jisung come to my party?" he thought. "Why do I even think of him!" he pouted.

 

"Master Chenle.." a maid knocked on his door. "The guests are now arriving.."

 

"I'm coming!" he yelled.

 

 

 

 

 

"Do you think Chenle would forgive me?" Jisung asked. "Of course, he will.." Mark smiled at him.

 

They are now standing at the front of the mansion. "Ready?" "Ready as I'll ever be.."

 

 

 

 

 

The party started in full swing. The party goers are now dancing at the center.

 

Jisung kept looking where Chenle is. After a few moments, he saw the smaller mingling with the other guests. He took a deep breath before walking towards him.

 

"Lele..." he spoke softly. Chenle looked back and saw Jisung staring at him.

 

"What are you doing here?! I dont want to see you!"

 

"Lele.. Please.. Let me explain..."

 

Chenle looks at him with teary eyes. "You literally broke my heart by lying to me.. "

 

"I'm sorry.. I needed to-"

 

"What are you doing here, Jisung Park?" Mrs. Zhong arrived at the scene, with her husband.

 

Jisung looks at them. "Don't worry, Mrs. Zhong.. I won't meddle with Lele's life anymore.. I just wanted to explain.."

 

Suddenly, they heard a commotion coming to them. "AAAAAAAAHHH!" A man with a mask was yelling, running towards Chenle, with a knife on his hand.

 

The man was about to stab Chenle when Jisung acted as a barrier in order to protect him. The knife went straight to Jisung's stomach, making him spit some blood.

 

Chenle yelled. "Jisuuuuung!"

 

Plenty of guards came and successfully apprehended the assailant.

 

Jisung felt his body grew weaker and weaker as he stumble down on Chenle's arms.

 

Chenle starts to cry. "Why would you do it, Jisung?!"

 

"I would do everything for you, Lele.. Even if my life costs it.." Then he lost his consciousness on the shorter's arms.

 

"Somebody called an ambulance!" Chenle yelled.

 

 

 

 

 

Jisung was rushed at the hospital and took inside the emergency room.

 

Chenle is crying at the hallway of the hospital. Mark is with him, trying to comfort him. Chenle's parents are at the police station, to testify against the assailant.

 

2 hours had passed and yet Jisung is still at the operating room. Chenle starts to get anxious.

 

Mark rubs his back. "He'll be fine, don't worry.. Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

 

"No hyung.. I want to be here when Jisung gets fine.."

 

"Please rest.. For Jisung..." Mark pleaded.

 

Chenle nods and went outside. He asks his driver to take him at their dorm so that he can also get some stuffs for Jisung.

 

After reaching the dorm, the ambience was really dark and heavy. He didnt bother to change his clothes and flops his body on their shared bed.

 

He noticed a piece of paper under Jisung's pillow. He reached for it and read it.

 

"I'm really sorry, Lele..."

 

Chenle felt a pang on his heart. Five words, yet the impact on him is really strong.

 

Suddenly, tears starts flowing down from his eyes.

 

"Why did you sacrifice yourself for me, Jisung?" "Am I important to you that much?" he thought.

 

"When you're feeling sad or guilty, open the box.."

 

"Oh right. The box Grandma Zhong gave to me.."

 

He gets his backpack and pulled the small box with a lock. He dettaches the key from his necklace and opened the lock.

 

The contents of it made his eyes widened.

 

The box is filled with plenty of polaroid pictures of him and Jisung. There's also some love letters and small notes.

 

He starts to cry again. He didnt know why. Suddenly, his head is throbbing in severe pain. He closes his eyes and laid on the bed due to the pain.

 

"AAAHHHHH!" Chenle screamed in pain. When he closed his eyes, flashes of scenes are running through his head. Every memory with Jisung starts to sink in on his mind.

 

After a few moments, the pain vanished. When he opened his eyes, he realized...

 

 

 

He remembers everything, everyone..

 

 

 

 

He stood up from the bed and smiled. "My Jisung..." he muttered.

 

 

 

 

He quickly went to the door, ignoring the fact that it was 1 in the morning.

 

He waited for a taxi at the waiting area. "Taxi! To Seoul Hospital please! Please hurry!" Then the taxi zooms away.

 

"Jiji! Wait for me!" he whispered. Chenle's eyes are filled with hope and longing to his boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

 

After reaching the hospital, he immediately went to find Mark. He saw him sitting at the same hallway.

 

"Mark hyung!" he yelled. "What are you doing here?! It's late!" Mark scolded him.

 

"How's Jisung?" he asked. "He's at the recovery room.. Doctors said that the wound is really deep.. But the operation was a success.. You can go and see him.." Mark said while pointing at the dorm.

 

Chenle didnt waste any time and entered the room. He saw Jisung laying on the bed, sleeping like a baby.

 

He walked and stood beside him. He starts to cry. He holds Jisung's hand and starts to caress it. "My Jiji... All this time, you're here by my side.. Why didnt you tell me sooner.."

 

He leans down on the bed and cried. He felt a hand caressing his hair.

 

He looked up and saw Jisung waking up. He quickly stood up and hugged the taller.

 

"Jiji!" he exclaimed. He pepper kisses Jisung's face. And hugs him tighter.

 

"Ouch.. My wound.." Jisung pointing at his side. Chenle quickly pulled away. "Sorry.." then he starts to cry again.

 

Jisung wipes the tears on his face. "Why are you crying?"

 

"I remember everything..." he smiled. "Hello Jiji.." He hugged the taller softly and nuzzles his face on his neck. "Why didnt you introduce yourself sooner?"

 

Jisung kisses his hair. "I felt guilty.. On what happened to you.."

 

Chenle looked up. "It's not your fault, Jisung.. Don't think like that, okay?"

 

Jisung pouts. "Are you sure?" Chenle smiled and kisses him softly. After pulling away, "Yes, I'm sure..." Jisung hugged him. "I missed you, Lele.. I love you.." And they stayed like that for a few moments.

 

After pulling away, Chenle looks at him and pouts. "Jiji? Can I sleep with you here?"

 

"But you sleep like a child! You're always moving.. You might hit my wound while you're asleep.." he complained.

 

The smaller does his final resort: puppy eyes while pouting.

 

"Oh my god.. How can I say no to that face.." Jisung whines. "Fine! Get in.." He lifted the blanket and signals Chenle to enter.

 

The smaller squealed and carefully positioned himself. He lays his head on the taller's chest while Jisung's other arm wraps his waist.

 

"Goodnight Jiji.."

 

"Goodnight Lele..."

 

 

 

 

 

Jisung woke up due to some murmuring sounds he was hearing. He flutters his eyes open and saw several people standing around his bed. Chenle's head is still laying on his chest.

 

"Jisung! You're fine!" Mrs. Park said while releasing a big sigh.

 

He recognized the people who stood around him: Mr. and Mrs. Zhong, and his parents.

 

"Mom... Dad..." he smiled. "You're really brave, son.." Mr. Park said.

 

He shakes the smaller beside him. "Lele.. Please wake up.." Chenle whimpered and opens his eyes.

 

"Mom? Dad?" Chenle looks at his parents.

 

"Hi Lele.." Mrs. Zhong smiled. Then, she looked at Jisung with an apologetic look. Tears starts to flow from her eyes while she was kneeling down.

 

"I'm so sorry, Jisung.. For everything..." she choked a sob. Mr. and Mrs. Park was shocked to see them apologizing.

 

Jisung shakes his head. "Don't apologize, Mrs. Zhong.. Mr. Zhong.. I understand you.. You just want the best for your son.."

 

Mr. Zhong also shakes his head. "But you are the best for our Lele.. I literally saw how you sacrificed yourself for him.. It was courageous.. Showing the act of true love.."

 

"We are blinded by money and power, we forgot the happiness of our own son... We are so sorry Jisung..." Mrs. Zhong added.

 

Jisung just smiled and hugs Chenle tight. The smaller smiles at him.

 

"We're giving you our blessing, Jisung.." the Zhongs said to him.

 

Jisung looked at the smaller beside him. "Heard that, Princess?"

 

"Princess? How cuuuute!" Mrs. Park squealed.

 

Chenle's face turns red as a tomato. He hides his face on Jisung's neck.

 

"You're embarrasing me.." he whined.

 

Everyone at the room laughed.

 

 

 

 

 

A week after Jisung got discharged at the hospital, the Zhongs invited the Parks to a lunch at their house.

 

The food at the table was overflowing. They all chat while eating. Chenle feeds Jisung sweetly. It was a moment to remember.

 

While they were eating, the maid informed them about the arrival of the attorney. They let the attorney joined their lunch before discussing important matters.

 

At the living room, while having desserts, the attorney starts to talk.

 

"This is about the inheritance left by the late Amanda Zhong.. Her 20% shares at the company, plenty hectares of land and money at the bank will be inherited to..."

 

 

"Mr. Jisung Park..."

 

 

Everyone's eyes widened. Chenle squeezed his hand. "You heard that, Jiji?"

 

Jisung couldnt believe what he heard. He immediately raises his hand.

 

"I can't accept that.. I don't deserve it.. Chenle and his parents must inherit them.."

 

Mrs. Zhong smiles and shakes her head.

 

"It's yours, Jisung.. It's the hard earned money of my mother.. I'm pretty sure you deserved it.."

 

"But..." "No buts, Jisung..." Mr. Park added.

 

Jisung went to his parents and hugged them tight. The Zhongs also joined their group hug.

 

It was a happy moment indeed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jisung and Chenle is at their dorm room. It was their rest day. They decided to do a movie marathon but obviously, it wouldnt happen soon.

 

Chenle was straddling Jisung's lap on the bed. Jisung kissed him torridly and passionately. Soon, their kisses involves tongue action.

 

After pulling apart, Jisung trails some kisses on Chenle's jaw down to his neck. He sucked and bite a specific part, leaving the smaller a moaning mess.

 

Their supposed to be movie marathon turned into a makeout session.

 

After their makeout session, they both laid down on the bed, panting. Chenle rolled over and lays on top of Jisung.

 

He cupped the taller's face. "Jiji.. Look at me.." Jisung looked at him straight in the eyes.

 

"I love you Jisung.." The taller pecks his lips.

 

"I love you too, Chenle..."

 

Both fell asleep, bodies tangled to each other, with a smile on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats it!  
> Thank you so much for supporting this fic ♡♡♡
> 
> To be honest, I was unsatisfied on how it ends, but can't help it. I dont want to leave this book unfinished so I did my best to finish this before I do get busy on some stuffs.
> 
> I have plenty more to write on this fic.. So to make it up to you guys, I'll post some special chapters if I do have a free time.
> 
> Also, I may have written another ChenSung book ♡ I'll publish it soon!
> 
> Once again, thank you very much! Sending lots of love ♡♡♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me again :) This is my 2nd Chensung fic :D My 1st fic inspired me to create another one :)
> 
>  
> 
> Please bear with me! There's a lot of grammar mistakes here since English is not my first language :3 I'm still learning though!
> 
> Enjoy reading! ♡♡♡


End file.
